Balance
by TVFanaticforYou
Summary: Friendship an equal distribution of weight. Despite life's heartbreaks, through mistakes, beside you in victories, never wavering in reliability. Providing strength when your weak, and light when it's dark. Rooted in history and molded accordingly. True friendship is the foundation of a lasting love. A RUCAS journey.
1. Rain

_I've had this idea stewing in my head for some time now, and despite how hard I've tried to shake it, it continues to plague my daily thoughts. So I thought I'd finally give in and attempt to write this story. First off, I feel I must say that I'm 28 years-old and absolutely LOVE GMW. That being said, I think it's important to point out a FEW prominent details.._

 _-This story is rated M for a reason. Though the characters are completely derived from the television show, they exist in the universe I've created for them. In this universe they are all 22 years-old. This means they do things that standard 22 years-old probably do. If this bothers you, feel free to sit this one out._

 _So I guess technically I only had one prominent detail to point out. Lol. I have a long-term plan for this story, but I'm very sporadic with my writing because I have a full-time job that requires a lot of my attention, so just know that I'm not one of those writers that has a schedule all mapped out for updating. I must shamelessly say though, the more people that love it and review, the faster I find the motivation to ditch sleep and stay up writing so I can crank out the next chapter. Just saying. Without further ado, please enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: Rain**

Riley Matthews believed in the power of many things. She believed that coffee was a magical drug designed to tap into the most energetic bone in your body and stimulate the parts of you that often went unused. She believed that dancing in the rain, could fully heal any type of pain. She believed that all types of people equally deserved all types of love. And she fully believed that when something was wrong, you talked about it with the people you trusted and loved.

But Lucas wasn't talking. They had been sitting outside of her mother's café, on a beautiful April day, for an hour now and he had spent that time immersed in his notes. So she read, and she hummed, and she pretended not to notice the dark cloud that was hanging over his handsome head, until she couldn't take it anymore. Apparently Riley Matthews had never believed in patience.

"Okay, I've tried to maintain my silence on the matter, because I know how much you hate it when I overstep, but seriously Lucas?!" Her hands automatically slammed the book shut that was sitting in front of her, as he glanced up in surprise at her outburst.

"What?!" Lucas said innocently, with a pen dangling precariously out of his mouth, and a puzzled look on his face. Riley had to resist the urge to hurl an object at his head, a reaction that primarily was caused by having Maya Hart as a best friend. Maya tended to solve things with her fists first.

"Don't what me!" She reached across the small table to yank the pen out of his mouth, and almost spilled his coffee over in the process. Lucas laughed openly and caught it easily with his free hand. Being friends with Riley since the seventh grade taught him many things, first and foremost, how to sharpen your reflexes due to her clumsy nature.

"Well, those girls have now looked over here so frequently, that I'm convinced that their composing a very detailed sketch of you. In fact I think that the one on the end, is seriously thinking about coming over here and asking you to pose nude." Riley expertly turned Lucas's head in the direction of his admirers, and pointed out the ginger who was currently winking at him while her friends egged her on.

"The waitress refuses to come within five feet of you. And even animals, who you share a kinship with, are avoiding you." Lucas snorted at that and gave her a look. One that clearly stated he wasn't amused by her tendency to over embellish. "I'm serious man that dog just walked up the stairs because it didn't want to walk past you. And it had tiny legs."

Lucas sighed and shut the binder that was in front of him. He knew once Riley got started, any hopes he had of avoiding this conversation were futile. Plus he had been stewing in this mood for quite some time now, and he didn't like the kind of person it was turning him into. He was desperate to shake it, and thought that opening up to someone might be the key to snapping him out of this funk.

The truth was, the police academy was a lot harder than he ever thought it would be. Lucas Friar wasn't an idiot. He knew that physically it would be draining, and academically it would be challenging, but he wasn't prepared for the emotional ramifications that probably took its toll the most dramatically on him. He thought he had thick skin. Words didn't carry any weight, until suddenly they did.

Her hand is warm and reassuring, when it grabs his across the small space that separates them. Her gaze is troubled by his demeanor, but understanding and open. She's been his best friend for as long as he cares to remember; there isn't a single memory of his that isn't tied to her. He's rotated around her axis, basking in her sun, always consistently there. Encouraged by her support, balanced out by her love, and forever inspired because of her positivity.

"Please..talk to me." She whispers softly. And he wants to break. To let down the walls that he's so carefully constructed. But he's still him, and she's still her and their friendship was molded by this routine of push and pull, and give and take.

"There's nothing to talk about Riley, I'm fine." He pulls his hand out of her grasp, and runs both through his cropped hair. She knows he's lying. It's evident in the way he won't look at her. He keeps his eyes glued to the ground, and his voice steady with conviction. But she doesn't budge.

"You are not fine Lucas. And you know I won't quit until I figure out what's wrong. So save yourself the time and headache, and just tell me what's going on." He can feel her heated gaze on him, and he knows his resistance is only stoking the flames. He never means to be this person, but it's easier to slip back into old habits, especially when they've been so deeply embedded in you for so long.

"It's not a big deal. But the academy is just a lot harder then I originally thought it was going to be." He tells her this to placate her, and it does for a moment. Relief crosses her features briefly, and then it's quickly replaced by worry. Lucas wants to take his thumb and smooth out the crease that's formed between her eyebrows, and so he does. The gesture makes her smile and she catches his wrist before it falls.

"Harder how?" She prods, and gently kisses the small space of skin that separates his thumb from his index finger. Riley knows all the right buttons to push to get the answers she craves, and Lucas knows that deep down he doesn't stand a chance against her.

"Our training officers are just plain mean. And believe me, I know it's intentional. I know they do this to make sure that we are tough enough. But it just bothers me more than I thought it would." His voice is lower than she wishes it would be, and she has to strain to hear him. But he's talking and that's what's important. She scoots her chair around the table until she's sitting directly in front of him, and the sound it makes, earns her a scathing look from Lucas's fan club.

"Well..what do they say?" She asks.

Lucas hesitates at first. He sighs, in a way that initially makes her think he's exasperated but she later realizes could be out of exhaustion. He glances off to his right, and scratches the back of his neck before he clears his throat to answer.

"They are trained observers Riles. So they easily can pinpoint your biggest insecurity and kind of tear you down from there." She's shocked at this admission. Aside from Maya, Lucas has always been the most confident one in the group. Riley was drawn to him in the beginning because of his strong sense of self. He never wavered in his identity, and that kind of stability was something that Riley was envious of. Trusting her with this now was full exposure in his eyes.

"Okay so they tear you down. Then come to me Lucas. I will build you back up." Their knees are slightly touching, and he wants to laugh because even still at twenty two, her feet don't touch the ground. She grabs both of his hands, and he wills himself to look away. Not because he's afraid that there will be judgment in her eyes, but because he knows there will be nothing but love.

"Look at me." And he does.

"You are Lucas Friar. Remember when we hiked Breakneck Ridge? You carried Farkle all the way down, after he twisted his ankle by tripping over his own foot and didn't complain once. Or what about Maya's eighteenth birthday? We threw that crazy party, because her mom and Uncle Shawn went out of town, and she found Oliver Hudson, who she had a casual thing with, in the closet with Missy Bradford. You punched him square in the face and told him to leave, and even though I don't condone violence, it was the first time Maya smiled all night. What about when we got drunk off my parents wine coolers for the first time with everyone, right after Zay's grandma died? And he told us all about how peach cobbler will never be the same. You got the recipe from his mom, and tried your hardest to bake it and even though it probably didn't taste the same, I don't think I ever saw him hug you harder. You named the stray cat that sits outside your window, and you pretend like you don't care about it, but yet I always see food and water sitting outside. You call your mom and dad every Thursday night, at exactly the same time because you don't want to interrupt dinner or Jeopardy. I've never seen you walk past a homeless person, and not give them something. Sometimes it's the jacket off your back, or the dinner you just bought." She pauses for a moment and Lucas smiles because he knows she's tearing up. A small drop of moisture escapes out of the corner of her eye, and he gently wipes it away. He tucks a piece of unruly hair behind her ear, and kisses her cheek.

Words do carry weight. Because the ones she's saying are everything to him.

"You are the best person I know. And if you ever doubt that, I'll be here. Waiting to remind you." She whispers, and everything feels like it's going to be okay. Leave it to the light to snuff out the darkness. His beautiful Riley, always keeping the demons at bay, and chasing away his worries. Choosing to focus on his strengths, spinning his weaknesses, and so in tune with emotion. Always reassuring him when he's vulnerable, and placing his needs before her own.

And at that moment, it starts to rain. Out of the blue, the sunshine disperses, and the clouds open up and start pouring, and Riley laughs and keeps saying how perfect it is, because rain always heals everything. She abandons her chair and stands in the middle of the uncovered patio with her arms outstretched. The fabric of her floral sundress clings to her, and her boots glisten with moisture and her hair sticks to her back and reaches her waist. And Lucas knows, in that moment, that someday they'll stop hiding behind this best friend charade and actually talk about what they mean to each other. She squeals with delight when Gavin Degraw's "Best I Ever Had" floats out through the speakers Topanga installed on a whim. Everyone has sought out shelter inside, and she's yelling at him to come and join her, but he wants to commit this vision to memory before it comes to an end.

Riley is spinning around in circles, and wades knee-deep in the water around her as she stomps in and out of puddles. And Lucas can't stop looking at her. She shrieks with that infectious laughter, and he wants to hold onto that sound, because it reminds him of a simpler time when nothing else mattered but each other.

The vibration of his phone snaps him out of his stroll down memory lane, and he flinches at the disruption. He almost hits "ignore" until he glances down at his caller ID. Topanga Matthews. A knot forms in the pit of his stomach, because he knows she'd never call him unless it was an emergency and she needed to reach Riley. He glances one last time in his best friend's direction, and then answers hesitantly.

"Lucas. Are you with Riley?" Topanga asks breathlessly. He can hear the panic in her voice, and because she's not making an attempt to conceal it, Lucas knows it's so much worse than he thought.

He wants to preserve this very moment. To enter a dimension where nothing bad could ever touch or taint this her. Because Riley is sunshine and rainbows, and stability and comfort, and everything that's wholesome and pure left in this meager world, and if that's compromised than what is really left that's worth living for? If he can't protect the one person that means the most to him, than how can he ever expect to protect a whole city?

She's looking at him now. Her aura has shifted and her light has dimmed. Her momentary joy is replaced with worry. And the crease between her eyebrows has returned. But even still, all he hears are two words.

"Cory's dead."

 _Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! But I promise that everything will be explained in detail in the following chapter. That is, if you guys are interested enough for me to continue. Let me know what you think and as always please comment and review! :) Also, sidenote, all the characters you know and love, will appear at some point in this story. If you have any questions, because I know at the moment, everything seems very vague and confusing, feel free to ask and thank you! :)_


	2. Numb

_Just a heads up..this chapter is VERY M. Lol. But keep in mind that in my universe these characters are 22 years-old and not the sweet, innocent, babies we've all grown to love and see on TV weekly. Also you will find out how Cory died exactly as the chapters progress. Thank you so much to everyone that's reading and reviewing and if you have any questions..please don't hesitate to ask me! Also real quickly, this story has a long-term outcome, and isn't going to solely revolve around Cory's death. There's a bigger plot that's brewing cause remember this is about Lucas's and Riley's journey. Without further ado..enjoy Chapter 2! :)_

 **Numb.**

The thing they never tell you about death is that it takes more than just the person you love away from you. It tests your faith. It diminishes a little bit of the beauty that you would naturally find in the world around you. It sends you down a dark path. One that is manipulated and deceived by anger and denial but before you even get there, it completely turns you into this robotic person, whose jonesing for a fix of emotion because it's the only thing that can return you to a state of semi-normalcy.

Riley remembers everything with vivid clarity up until she gets to the hospital and hears the sound which she can only describe as heartbreak. She remembers the feel of Lucas's hand in hers, as it gently guided her up the staircase. It was firm and anchored her to the present; a palpable reminder with the pressure that he was here and was going to lead. She remembers the song that's playing on the radio as Lucas's starts up the engine on his familiar and weathered pick-up truck. It's Phil Collins, "You'll be in my Heart", and it reminds her of childhood, and swinging grown men in trees, and innocence, and the father-daughter song she hoped to someday dance to with her daddy at her own wedding, and Lucas knows that and quickly rushes to turn the dial. She remembers the New York traffic, that you can always count on despite the season and thinks about hopping out and walking. But Lucas yanks her hand from her mouth, and rubs his thumb over hers affectionately and so she doesn't. She remembers Lucas barely parking before she's thrown open her side and practically sprinting towards the double-doors marked "Emergency". But when she goes to open her mouth to speak, she can't formulate the words to address the question she doesn't want them answering.

"Cory Matthews. We're looking for Cory Matthews. This is his daughter Riley. He was probably bussed in about thirty minutes ago." Lucas comes up behind her and fills in the blanks that she's having trouble expressing. The nurse looks up sympathetically and doesn't even bother to glance at her computer screen.

"Room 209." She says somberly and Riley doesn't know if it's her tone or the speck of kindness she see's behind her gaze that indicates an oncoming form of pity, but Lucas walks quickly, pulling her behind him before she can effectively evaluate.

Before they can even round the corner, that last flicker of hope that Riley is desperately clinging to, is extinguished because she hears her mother crying. And Topanga Matthews never cries around her children. Not because she thinks it's a weakness, but because she thinks it's her job as a parent to uphold this stable picture until they are old enough to realize that parents are only human too.

Her mother is sobbing openly into her Uncle Shawn's shoulder. And it's not particularly loud, or dramatic, but it breaks her all the same. Because suddenly this situation is real, and feels stifling, and Riley's fight or flight instinct kicks in, and it takes everything in her to not turn around and run. Her little brother, who isn't so little anymore, is sitting in a chair and talking quietly to her grandma and grandpa who are rubbing his back and trying to stay strong. Uncle Josh looks like he's on the verge of punching the wall in front of him, and even with his tucked in shirt, and freshly pressed slacks, she's never seen him look so young. And now they are all looking at her. Her mother is reaching for her, and Auggie is looking up at her for reassurance, and even though she's physically present, she doesn't feel anything or hear a single word. Because none of this can be real; it's just a bad dream that she can't wake up from.

Her Uncle Eric comes out of the room, that's holding her shell of a father, and she wants to tell them all that saying goodbye is absurd. The Cory Matthews that they all know and love is already gone. But she knows that this cathartic experience is more for the living that the deceased leave behind, so she goes in quietly, with a reluctant Lucas who she still hasn't disconnected from.

She doesn't remember what she says, and she's even surprised at the fact that she doesn't cry when she looks at her dad's mangled and bruised body. She expects to feel like a monster, especially after Lucas's starts to openly cry, because it's definitely something that her Texas cowboy never does. She wonders if a piece of her has died too, and that's when she starts to realize that all her favorite qualities stem from her dad, and if he's no longer around, does that mean that those pieces of her fade away too?

"I have to go." She suddenly says. Lucas is looking at her, through hazy vision, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what he's thinking. How can she abandon the people who are still living and love her in their time of need? But she knows she can't be around to absorb their pain because it will only further solidify the fact that her father is gone, and her mind still can't process that notion.

"Then I'm coming with you." He stops her as she tries to step around him, and when she won't meet his gaze, his fingers pull at her chin until their eyes are level.

"You need me Riley. And I want to be there for you." And so she doesn't protest when he reaches for her hand again, and pulls her through the crowded hallway. But because he's always been a true gentleman, he leaves her lingering idly by the nurse's station while he backpedals to speak privately with her family. She watches as he performs the actions that her emotional state won't let her do. He hugs her mom for a long time, and it makes her think about how the roles have reversed and how for the first time, Lucas looks like the adult, and her mom looks like a child. She watches him crouch down and speak to Auggie, and her heart aches at the smile and small chuckle that he's able to coax out of her little brother. He shakes her grandparents' hands, and pats Josh on the back, and before she can blink he's back by her side again and reaching for her hand. Radiating warmth, embodying protection, grounding her in a way that's felt through the comfort of his presence.

* * *

Riley's been sitting on his couch for the last three hours now. She hasn't moved, unless it was to get up and use his facilities, but the more troubling factor isn't even her lack of conversation, it's the transfixed way she seems to be staring at the TV. She doesn't want to eat anything, no matter how many times he tries to entice her by offering up her favorite foods which range from pizza to ice cream. She doesn't want to talk, something she has made perfectly clear by turning up the volume on the TV on more than one occasion when he attempted to get the ball rolling. And she hasn't cried yet, or entered a stage where she's wanted to break something.

Lucas knows that this behavior is perfectly normal and that everyone grieves differently but its one thing to read about all the statistics, and a completely different thing to witness a mourner firsthand. It just cuts him so deeply because this is Riley, his Riley. The girl that they all worked overtime to protect because her optimism and positivity seemed to be the only two things that they could ever count on in this world. Lucas is angry himself because he doesn't know how he feels about a greater power that allows these things to happen to people who are so undeserving.

"Yes Maya, I will tell her. Please stop yelling at the flight attendant. She doesn't control the speed of the plane and can't get you here faster just because you're threatening her unborn child and her family. I will take good care of her. I promise. Okay goodbye." Lucas has been fielding calls all afternoon on Riley's behalf, and he knows she's grateful for the gesture. He grabs a blanket out of the closet, and places it over her lap before he goes to sit down beside her.

"Maya said she'll be here in approximately 24 hours or less. Although by the time she lands, the only place she might be going, is to jail for murder cause I'm fairly certain that she might kill anyone who pisses her off on that plane." He expects that comment will elicit a smile or a giggle from her, but when he glances over at her she's still staring intently at the colorful box in front of her.

He doesn't know how he should function or move around her. The usual ease that their able to slide into is something he desperately craves, but he doesn't want to make a move that will upset her. He's in uncharted territory, and the unthinkable has occurred. He wants to give her space, if that's what she needs, but their friendship has been defined by affection. Almost to the point of misinterpretation by others, but that's how it's always worked. Riley has always been a person whose bursting at the seams with physical closeness, and secretly it's always been something that Lucas's has loved. They hold hands down the ice cream aisle at the grocery store, they've shared a bed multiple times where if he's being honest, Riley has woken up on more than one occasion clinging to his chest. And it's always been a two way street. He's constantly had his hands in her hair, and on her face. It's not unusual for her to be on his back when her feet get tired of walking or to have her head in his lap on the couch while their watching TV. Those simple gestures just basically defined Riley.

He's about to scoot a little closer because the distance between them, is making him feel even more awkward, but before he can even do so, her hand reaches over for him, and her head goes to rest on his shoulder. She tucks her feet underneath her, and they stay like until the world looks more normal.

* * *

It's been ten hours since Lucas's received that phone call that completely changed her life. Ten hours of going through the motions but not really existing; of hearing the facts but not believing the reality. Ten hours of Riley itching to understand why she doesn't feel anything. Of waiting for the pain to arrive, braced and on edge, but still willing because it'll assuage her conscience and prove her decency. Because the facts tell her that she loved her daddy more than anything, and because of that she should be collapsing on the bathroom floor in tears, or breaking dishes in a fit of rage at the unfairness of it all.

But she's not doing any of those things. She's standing in the middle of her best friend's bathroom completely nude and staring at her reflection in the mirror. The steam from the shower that's running hot behind her is fogging up the vision, but she's able to see how despite everything, she's still breathing.

You can breathe though and still not be alive truly. Her father was breathing earlier, but he was the furthest thing from alive, which is why she didn't feel right about whispering hushed goodbyes. She suddenly thinks that maybe she's like him. Maybe her spirit left her body, but didn't tell it to stop breathing. And so now she's stuck meandering through this limbo called life, and her punishment is never feeling that rush of adrenaline that she's now able to recognize as emotion. What kind of life would it be if she couldn't feel anything ever again? If she never had another perfect moment..one that was prefaced by an anxious stomach. The kind of anxious though that builds momentum, like the rush you feel before that big drop of a roller coaster or before you kiss that special person. Or if she never even had another painful moment? Physical pain like the twisting of a limb, which seemed like a negative at the time, but also served a purpose. Opened the door to an opportunity for a lesson that could only be served by experience; a growth that could only take place by solidifying a cause and effect. If we don't break we never learn how to heal. And if we don't learn how to heal how could we ever evolve as a person?

She's desperate to feel anything right now. So she pinches herself. And even though her skin retains the mark that indicates a painful reaction, she feels nothing. She thinks about punching this mirror; of the shards implementing themselves in her closed fist. But she doubts even that would draw out an anguished cry. She heard Lucas whisper the word "numb" earlier into the phone, when she was pretending not to listen. And she knows that their saying it's stimulated by shock, and even though that's the logical explanation, she's really thinking that she might just be broken.

Lucas is knocking now; soft at first and then more frantically at her lack of a response. She's been in there for a long time now, and she knows that he's terrified for when she wakes up. Wakes up from this stupor, and actually feels the weight of this thing because he's so scared that it'll crush her. He doesn't tell her this though but she can see it lingering there in his eyes.

He's through the doorway now..and Riley can see the splinters of the wood; an unfortunate result from the impact of his shoulder. She doesn't turn at the intrusion though, or make an attempt to cover up. She just looks at him through the mirror, and before he dismisses it, she can see the fire in his expression; the desire, the lust. And for the first time since this tragedy, she feels something. It's inappropriate and misplaced, but it grounds her back to this Earth. And she has to hang onto it. He's behind her now, and she barely has to turn to close the distance between them and so she does. His hand is behind her neck, and the pressure makes her moan. He's looking down at her, and Riley is drowning at the sight. She tears at his shirt, and claws at his pants, and before Lucas has time to morally right his compass, he has her backed up against the shower. Her skin is hot, and his is sweaty, but the feeling of his body pressed into hers, is a reminder of how she's alive.

Fire; its cliché and it is overused but it's the only word that comes to mind to describe their interaction. His hands explore her body, leaving behind sparks in their wake. His lips are trailing down her neck, and then her stomach, and Riley swears that if he goes any lower, she might just combust. So she yanks him back up by the tender spot on the back of his head, and he winces and pulls her hair. He shoots her an evil smirk, and before she can counter he's kissing her. And it's so familiar and so passionate, and so perfect that she knows this memory is creating a history that will stick with her.

And suddenly she can't get close enough. His tongue is circling hers, and her hands are pulling him closer, and her legs hitch around his waist and the water is spraying down around them, but neither seems to mind because this electricity is everything, and it's keeping her alive. He's keeping her alive, with his magical fingers that are now probing a place that hasn't been explored in a very long time. But he knows all the right rhythms to set that keep her responsive. His lips know exactly where to kiss to bring her to the brink without crossing over the edge. And just when the pleasure feels too intense, the joy too overwhelming, he slips inside of her.

Thousands of memories flit through the back of her eyes that have now fluttered shut at the sensation, and Lucas has to bite his lip in concentration. Cause at the sight of her with her head thrown back, and the sound of her clipped breaths and tiny moans, he's on the verge of freefalling.

This is what living is all about. She feels everything. The temperature of the water on her skin; the union of their bodies; the love she shares with the boy whose always held her hand when she was scared, kissed her bruises when they were showing. This is what's worth fighting for.

Her breathing accelerates, and she coaxes Lucas to leap with her and in a burst of true happiness and love and unity, the numbness is broken.

* * *

Lucas knows shortly after their shower fiasco, that Riley's awake, and that the onslaught of emotion is about to cripple her. So he prepares himself for the impact.

He doesn't regret what happened, and even though he's a little ashamed about the context with which it started and the timing of the event that it followed, he doesn't think he was wrong in giving into her desires. He knew she was desperate to wake up, and even though his heart doesn't want her to be in pain, his head knew she couldn't linger much longer in the numbness.

She sleeps silently on his chest all throughout the night and well into the next day, and he knows that she's avoiding her emotions. Maya, Zay, and Farkle show up at around three in the afternoon, and don't even hesitate to hop into bed with them. They've got popcorn and chocolate and pizza, and are content to lie beside her in the silence because they all have a feeling that it won't last long.

Every fire needs a spark to ignite it. Riley's comes in the form of a voicemail that her father left for her the day before the accident occurred. She gets up to pee, and they are all laughing at some cheesy rerun of Modern Family. Maya's imitating Sofia Vergara's thick accent, and Farkle is laughing at her impersonation, and Zay is saying "Who cares what she sounds like, she's fine as hell.". Their so immersed in their conversation that they barely notice when Riley returns to the room.

Lucas see's her first. She standing at the threshold and her phone is loosely being clutched in her left palm. And she's got this expression on her face, like the worst has just occurred. It's the expression he's been expecting ever since he received Topanga's phone call.

The laughter has subsided and now all eyes are on her.

"Riles..what is it?" Maya asks from her perch.

"He's gone." She says quietly at first..and then louder.."He's really gone!" Her shoulders hunch over in anguish, and the phone drops to the ground, and she's crying so hard now that it physically makes all of their hearts hurt. They all rush over to her, and encircle her, and as she collapses to the ground, she can't focus on anything but the pain and how much this hurts.

But without the lows, we'd never get the highs, and that's what she tries to focus on for the next days that come.


	3. Brave

_Author's Note: Hi Everybody! Just wanted to say thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for all the wonderful reviews. The real world is hard sometimes, which is why I love fiction. You have the opportunity to create anything you want to. So thank you for allowing me to create and for taking the time to encourage that art. I hope you'll continue to do so as the story goes on. I apologize in advance for yet again my terrible use of past, present, and future tense, and for any grammatical errors you may encounter. Hopefully they don't detract too forcefully from the overall gist of the chapter and that your still able to enjoy everything that's unfolding. As for other character focus, I would like to dedicate a couple of prominent parts to Maya and Farkle in the future as well as their prospective relationships, and maybe even Mrs. Matthews. As for everyone else, you'll see them at some point, but we just won't be delving into too much background stuff because the main focus of this story is Lucas/Riley. Constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged, as well as just general merry reviews. Hehe. The italicized part below is Riley's speech at Cory's memorial service. AND ALSO...highly recommend queuing up "Die A Happy Man" by Thomas Rhett or even the Nelly version for the last portion of this chapter. Really gives it a little something extra and without further ado..Chapter 3._

 **Brave.**

 _My father taught me many things; in the beginning of my life it was simple and tangible things like riding a bike, or tying my shoes but as I grew it turned into more prominent things like how to stand up for what I believed in to always doing the right thing. He loved history and he firmly believed in the saying that if you didn't educate yourself about it, you were doomed to repeat it. And I desperately tried seeking out the validity of that statement, because the only common denominator that history provided for me was a reoccurring sense of loss. Someone went to war over a difference in opinion and it never ended in a draw. The events that I remember most vividly all seemed to revolve around this common theme of a breach in trust; The Holocaust, Pearl Harbor, 9/11. Days that started out normally but ended in a drastic change that rocked the foundation of our society. I don't want to be the girl that compares all these important historical events to her father's death, because I know it's an insult to all the lives that were lost, but I think I have to in order to show how I finally saw the common thread that connected it all. The thread that my father wanted me to desperately see all those years ago. And that thread was hope._

 _Yes we have to learn about history because if we don't, we're doomed to repeat it. But more importantly we have to learn about how we piece ourselves back together. How we seek out the strength in numbers; in the ones that are left standing that provide a stranger with comfort, a child with a light. The overwhelming notion that leads us to a fork in the road; where one path veers off towards destruction and the other is more a climb but ends in victory. History teaches us how to heal each other. My history, my big event that rocked my foundation of life, is testing me. And some days it makes me so angry that all I want to do is scream obscenities at the sky. And other days it makes me so sad that I want to stay in bed all day and cry. But what it isn't doing is shaking my belief in humanity. Now more than ever, I believe in the power of people._

 _Cornelius Matthews, to an outsider, lived a normal life. He grew up in a beautiful suburban town, in a traditional household with a loving mother and father and three other siblings who shared a typical relationship that one minute was defined by arguments and the next with hugs. He fell in love with the wacky, independent, free-spirited, and beautiful Topanga Lawrence who kissed him in the hallway when they were eleven after an act of bravery on his behalf. They went on to become the best of friends, and when they couldn't deny their feelings any longer, they stopped being scared of the unknown and risked it all for love. And it was a good thing they did, because if they never took that leap, I wouldn't be standing here today. Some would argue, preferably Cory himself that even before Topanga though came a different first love; and that was Shawn Hunter. Shawn Hunter, in the beginning, was everything that Cory desired to be. Edgy, cool, slightly rebellious, misunderstood; all qualities that seemed to be polar opposites of who he was. But even despite their differences, the two forged a bond as best friends that balanced out each other and was sealed with acceptance and a never-ending surplus of love._

 _With the constant support and presence of his family and friends, Cory went on to graduate high school and then college, and found his footing as a teacher who thrived on connecting teenage angst, to a history lesson, and despite how weird it sounds, it always worked. He married his childhood sweetheart, and they moved to New York where they had two kids; myself and my little brother Auggie. And I'm sure your thinking how blissfully normal and average and happy they seemed. And I'd hardly protest any of those things, except now I can tell you that my dad was anything but average. My dad was a hero that looked like you or me, but always chose to do extraordinary, selfless things._

 _On April, 16_ _th_ _, 2024, Cory Matthews saw a bus that was coming around the corner rather quickly. At the same time, he saw a little girl, who was 14 years-old and reminded him of his daughter Riley. Her friend had slightly shoved her shoulder quite playfully, but lacking grace, the girl fell back wards and onto the street. So Cory reacted. He pushed her out of the way and gave her a tomorrow. Because Cory Matthews believed that the only way we could save humanity was by saving each other._

* * *

In the beginning, time passes deliberately slow and her day is maximized by a constant source of pain. It feels like a limb is missing. And not just any limb like a third toe that would be easier to function without, but a vital limb like an arm or a leg. Except she knows if she's comparing him to anything, it's more of an organ and in lies in the center of her chest. It's her heart, and sometimes she finds herself taking Lucas's hand or Maya's and pressing it to that region to ensure its still beating.

Somewhere along the way though, time picks up. And months pass by and she finds herself transitioning into old routines. She laughs again; a sound that when first emerged felt like betrayal, but is later encouraged by her mother's persistence. Even her mother, a prominent figure who was directly impacted by her father's death, seemed to find the beauty in living. And Riley knew that if she could preserve despite the situation, she had to at least try to.

So she starts living again, and thinking less about her father and the things she can't change. She never stops missing him, but the pain eventually fades a little into a dull bearable ache. But she starts to realize that even though he's physically departed this Earth, the lessons he's preached resonate deep in her everyday activities. She starts to see him in the sun or hear him on the whisper of a crowded street and carries him with her wherever she goes.

Suddenly it's October, and the season has started to change. Gone are the days of excruciating New York heat, and popsicles, and jean shorts, and in its place are cool breezes, and pumpkin spice floating throughout the robust city. It's her favorite season to watch the leaves fall from the trees, and even though it's her first autumn without him, she still manages to maintain her sense of whimsicality.

Lucas is graduating from the Academy, and as she sits in her obligatory best friend front row seat and cheers him on as he walks across that stage, she finally feels happy. He's never looked more handsome in his official uniform, and she knows that this sense of duty he feels was partially inspired by the one man that's missing.

People save people. It's one of the first lessons that Mr. Matthews ever taught them. After high school, when everyone sought direction, Lucas took comfort and solace in that one mantra. He quickly realized that all he ever wanted to do was help others. Protect them from danger, prevent the unthinkable, and follow a moral compass and structure that kept order and peace. So law enforcement just seemed like a natural course from there. And even though it was harder than he ever thought it was going to be, he never regretted going to the academy.

Riley always knew, even before he was gone, that a large portion of her was strictly made up of Cory's genes. It was kind of a given, considering their history. It's a parent's job to influence and instill proper beliefs. But she never realized how much he affected those around her simply by connecting U.S. history to his own personal history.

Her dad would be so proud of Lucas and the decisions he's made. He'd see how his strong sense of loyalty didn't allow him to quit, and how he managed to turn anger into drive and consistency. And he'd see that his lesson stuck with him, and meant more to him than anything.

Tears welled in Riley's eyes as she clapped and Maya always consciously aware of her best friend's well-being grabbed her hand and gently asked, "Riles, are you crying?"

"I wish my dad was here." Riley whispered softly but not sadly. Maya smiled, and said "Me too."

"And also, I'm just really happy." Riley sputtered and as her eyes connected with Lucas's she felt like maybe this was a new beginning.

* * *

Even despite the seasonal change, it was the perfect night in October for a party. And Lucas's parents never disappointed in that department, which was something that Riley quickly learned over the years at an infinite number of Friar Gatherings. They had THE perfect backyard for hosting, and Riley loved every inch of that sprawling terrain. Mainly because it reminded her of nature and green, and that was something she never saw much of in the city.

As she stood at the bottom of the long driveway with Maya and Farkle, she quickly remembered how her first time there in 7th grade, it had all felt so intimidating. The Friars lived in a beautifully large home with manicured lawns and high ceilings. It looked like something straight out of an episode of Gossip Girl, so Riley expected his family to be somewhat uptight, and for lack of a better word, well..bitchy.

But then she stepped through those doors, and was greeted by the most sincere people she's ever had the pleasure of meeting. They enveloped her in hugs and conversation and were so welcoming that by the end of that first night Riley never wanted to leave. And in the years that followed, she hardly ever did. She became a permanent fixture in that household, and inevitably like a part of the family.

As she breezed through the front door tonight, without a speck of trepidation, she realized how much she had grown as a person. She used to be awkward, and uncomfortable in her own skin and always trying to please everybody. But she didn't even hesitate to wave and talk to everybody she saw in passing. Nor did she give much of an afterthought to the clothes she was wearing..jean shorts and a tank top and cowboy boots because she knew how much Lucas loved to see his Southern roots on her body. Plus they made her feel all sorts of confident and with the appreciative looks she was getting from what she could only assume were Lucas's new cop buddies, she knew they were definitely doing their job. And doing it WELL.

As she came to the sliding glass door in the Friar's outrageously decadent kitchen, she sighed at the beauty before her. The pool was lit up and looked refreshingly calm as the centerpiece of the backyard. Lights were strung up everywhere, creating a magical glow that reminded her of a Disney movie. People were talking and laughing and milling around the catering tables that held gourmet treats but the only thing that Riley could see, was the small stage tucked right in the corner that was home to many nights of karaoke for the teens.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief, as she grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her towards it.

"Good evening everybody! For those of you that don't know me, I'm Riley Matthews, Lucas's very best friend in the whole ENTIRE world, and to my right is Maya Hart, Lucas's arch nemesis on any given day except today. And we are here to celebrate our little Lukey's BIG accomplishment in the best way that we know how. With a song…or well in my case a rap. Without further ado..Farkle MUSIC!"

Lucas was in the middle of a heated discussion with his Uncle Randy about the Knicks past season, when he heard Riley's announcement. He eyed his uncle with the meanest look that he could muster up, and said "To be continued" while wandering over to the stage where a small crowd was already forming.

Pushing his way through, he couldn't contain the smile on his face, as he heard the opening notes of a song that he'd come to deeply love over the years and was far too fitting for the occasion; A song that Riley and Maya had teased him relentlessly about when they discovered his fondness for it.

"Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you." Maya sang out while Riley mumbled along. She was never skilled in that department like her blonde best friend was, and that's typically why she only did it in her shower. But when it came to dance moves, that was something she had down pat which is why she had choreographed this particular set of moves, and was making up for her lack of voice with the sway of her hips instead. And judging by the guys drooling in the first row, they seemed to like the balance.

Lucas was immediately drawn to her. And not because of her moves, which his libido highly approved of, or her outfit which was hard to go unnoticed and accented her long and thin legs, but he was captivated by her attitude. She was carefree and confident, and goofy and exactly like the girl he had uncovered all those years ago in the seventh grade that made him feel important and special and complete.

Lucas knew then, that he'd marry Riley Matthews some day. Because Riley Matthews was the kind of girl a man marries if he knows what's good for him. She was nurturing and kind, and funny and smart and creative and interesting and brave in all the ways that he wasn't. But he also knew that he wasn't ready for something so serious, so after two years of awkward preteen dating, the two agreed to be best friends, and never looked back since.

Of course they slipped up every now and again, but it was hard not to when you were so attracted to everything about the other person. They were so used to putting their friendship first though, that they got really good at ignoring an incident after it happened.

But lately Lucas was feeling like he didn't want to ignore these growing emotions anymore…and more importantly he really couldn't. Riley invaded his every thought, and after a slew of women who were fun and casual, he was starting to feel like he was ready for something more permanent. And he wanted that with Riley. He knew deep down that she wanted it to. It was apparent in the stolen glances between them, the protective nature they displayed, the affection they unconsciously shared. But he also knew that ever since her father passed away Riley was seriously afraid of change. Her whole entire world was uprooted in a single moment, and she was convinced that if she ever got too comfortable with the idea of something long term that she'd automatically be in danger of losing it. She had to learn from her loss that nothing lasted forever. And that notion was what destroyed her more than anything, because it chipped away at a very central part of her identity. Riley wanted to be the person who didn't look before leaping. She wanted to be the person that loved freely, but she found herself holding back these days. It was the only way to protect her heart.

Lucas was startled out of his deep thoughts when the star of his musings appeared before him. The song had switched from the infamous Cops theme song, to one of Riley's personal favorites ever since he had started the Academy.

"Doing a buck in the latest drop; I got stopped by a handsome cop; he got me thinking I could date a cop; cause his uniform pants are so tight; he read me my rights; he put me in the car and cut off all the lights; he said I have the right to remain silent; now he got me hollering sounding like a siren" Her body was seductively circling him with each word to Lil Wayne's "Mrs. Officer" and he couldn't help but smile at her openly flirtatious behavior. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was drunk, but he had mastered the art of deciphering Riley long ago, and could clearly see by her lack of glassy eyes and the fact that she was more than steady on her own two feet, that she was just feeling extra feisty. And that's a version of her he had missed over the last couple of months.

She grabbed the hat off his cousin Charlie, who was awkwardly thirteen and going through probably the peak of puberty, and winked playfully at him before setting her sights on Lucas again.

"And he know I'm raw, he know it from the streets, and all he wants me to do is.." he clapped his hand over her mouth that was dangerously close to his to censor the next part of the lyrics, and laughed openly at her bravado. She licked his hand, a gesture he wasn't expecting and turned him on more than he cared to admit, and she giggled in victory. She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him while the small crowd around them clapped wildly.

"Give it up for Lucas everybody! NOW LET'S PARTY!" Maya shouted from the stage as two of Lucas's Academy buddies rushed to help her down and hand her a drink.

"That was GOLDEN. And probably the greatest gift that anyone has ever given me." Lucas told Riley when everyone started to disperse.

"Thank you. Mediocre rapping is my true calling." She said while grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the giant tire swing that his parents had installed after he broke his arm scaling the same tree when he was thirteen.

She quickly seated herself on the swing, before she leaned in close to his ear, and gleefully said "Push me". He didn't know why the gesture sent chills down his spine, especially because it was a typical Riley request, but he felt her words stir something in his core and at that point he would've agreed to anything.

He pushed that swing higher and higher, and he watched her brown hair fan out behind her as her silhouette was reflected in the moonlight and couldn't think of a more beautiful sight. He loved the sound of her laugh in the cool October night. He loved that she didn't care about how her windblown hair looked, or how she seemed completely unaware of the effect she had on him or other guys. He loved that she trusted him enough to always ask for him to be the one behind. Who propped her up when she couldn't stand, or swung her higher when she asked.

"Lucas! Too high!" Riley screeched when it felt like she was no longer in control. He immediately started to slow his movements and in a mere minute or so she was quickly coming back down. He grabbed the rope that she was holding and pulled her towards him.

"I guess I'm just so unaware of all my new found strength." He egotistically supplied as he flexed his arm muscle, and Riley huffed in mock irritation before rolling her eyes.

"Calm down Tarzan, before you make all these ladies start salivating over your loins." She sarcastically shot back while glancing towards the house at all the eligible singles who she saw eyeing them in their secluded perch.

Lucas tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she blushed at the gesture.

"Are you one of these so-called ladies?" He asks, and Riley doesn't know if it's the masculine tone of his voice, or the desire that's unmasked in his eyes, but suddenly she feels very thirsty. She's dangerously toeing that line again with Lucas, and the temptation is so overwhelming. Especially when he's standing there in his v-neck shirt that highlights the emerald of his eyes and jeans.

"Obviously. You've got good loins." Riley states. She's hoping her answer will lighten the hungry mood that's fallen over the two of them. But it only succeeds in darkening the irises in Lucas's eyes. He's wishing that the huge tire wasn't creating a distance between them, but at the same time he knows if it wasn't she'd already have her shirt off by now, and his face would be buried in the soft curve of her neck; nipping deliciously at her pulse point and in turn eliciting a moan that's like music to his ears.

"I can show you them later if you want. You know like preview the purchase…take the car out for a test drive…" He suggestively offers, and in order to prevent another "incident", Riley finds herself jumping hastily off the tire swing. Lucas laughs at her reaction, and takes a step closer.

"You…you stay there. Four to six inches between please." Riley stutters out in true Riley fashion, and he's oddly comforted by the fact that even though so much has changed over the years, she STILL hasn't.

"I can't help it. My body is drawn to beautiful things." Lucas says while taking another step forward. As much as Riley tries to fight it, she can't will her feet to move away. So she stays put and Lucas comes closer and closer until he's so close that she can smell a hint of sunscreen that she knows he always applies for her benefit. Riley's been obsessed with the smell of sunscreen for as long as she can remember, and the gesture makes her smile because Lucas has always been overly thoughtful.

"Stop." And he does. Their bodies are almost touching, and it's like that feeling you get when you know someone is staring. It's not quite electricity, but it's close and maybe is a catalyst for what's coming. His proximity makes her feel complete, and protected and safe. But she knows from experience that that feeling can be fleeting, and so she doesn't allow herself to feel it in its entirety.

"Stop what?" He barely whispers, and her brown eyes linger on the ground. He wants to use his index finger to pull her chin up so she's staring directly at him; because when she's looking at him he's exactly who he wants to be.

Suddenly she's leaning up on her tiptoes, as she breathlessly whispers into his ear, "Stop saying all the right, slightly cheesy, things that make me want to kiss you." She pulls back with a playful wink, and just as he's about to grab her around the waist and haul her over his shoulder into the nearest nook, she's darting away from him. Her brown hair once again, fans out behind her.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." He mutters before taking off after her. He knows that if push comes to shove, he'd follow her to the moon and back.

* * *

Something about tonight feels different. But like good, unexpected, slightly nerve-wracking different. It's like she's teetering on the edge of a secret that's about to be revealed that will alter the course of her life, and she's happy about it. It feels like all the puzzle pieces are finally clicking into place, and she's satisfied with the picture they create.

But she's still nervous for some reason. Maybe it's the warm glow of all the sparkling lights, or the slight breeze that's blowing her hair deliciously behind her, but regardless of its cause Riley can't seem to stop fidgeting. So she takes the cider that Maya offers to her.

Riley went through her fair share of experimentation when she was younger. Like any slightly rebellious teen, she dabbled in her parents' liquor cabinets in high school when they went away, or was no stranger to getting buzzed at the occasional party. She never made it a habit, and once she became of age to actually order it legally, she did so on her 21st birthday a little too liberally and got so sick after that she almost swore it off completely.

Riley really shouldn't be surprised when the cider hits her so quickly. Her cheeks feel rosy, and she's no longer cold, and her words sound funny in her own ears. Plus she's having trouble focusing on the conversation before her. But that might have more to do with the way Lucas's is staring at her from across the yard. His gaze is intense and makes her feel desired, and is leaving her feeling all sorts of tingly.

"Earth to Riley…are you even listening to me?" Maya snaps her fingers in front the brunette's concentrated gaze, and when she doesn't get a response, she follows the direction of it and pinpoints the culprit of her friend's fixation. She should've known.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Riley says before her best friend can sputter out a sarcastic comment about her and Lucas. The response makes Maya want to laugh because Drunk Riley vaguely resembles a two year-old who loves to mimic everything she hears.

"You didn't say anything." Maya cleverly points out, as she shares an amused look with Farkle.

"It's not about what I said, it's about what I'm thinking. Yeah…ponder that one for a little while." Riley throws out and punctuates what she can only hope is a philosophical departing line, by spinning on the heel of her boot. Between the alcohol, and the heated looks from Lucas, she needs to cool down.

She wanders over to the pool, and dips her hand in the refreshingly cool water. She douses her neck with the liquid, and pulls her hair up into a high pony, so she can repeat the process to the nape of her neck.

A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and before she can stop the unexpected attack they are lifting her off the ground. She giggles as Lucas sets her down, and gingerly pushes her hair to the side and blows on her neck to aid in her mission. It's slightly intoxicating to see how her body responds, as goose bumps automatically appear on her arms even though she's so far from cold.

"You're drunk." He whispers in her ear and she can tell that he's slightly buzzed to by the inconspicuous way he slightly nips at it after his declaration. The gesture makes her knees go slightly weak, and she's never been happier to have his arms around her.

"So are you." She teases while nestling closer to him. The music that's playing throughout the high-tech speakers that the Friars' have installed around the backyard changes from an upbeat number to the beginning chords of Thomas Rhett's "Die A Happy Man", and Riley squeals with delight. It's her favorite song at the moment.

"Dance with me." Lucas whispers this time, and she doesn't even hesitate. She spins around a little too quickly, and their foreheads collide forcefully. Lucas laughs and kisses the spot tenderly, a gesture that tugs at Riley's heart, because it's so sincere and after she's returned the favor to his forehead, her arms wrap snugly around his neck.

The two sway slowly to the melody, oblivious to the audience they've created with their display. Elizabeth Friar, Lucas's mother has always loved Riley like a daughter and she's been very vocal about her fondness for her. And Topanga Matthews knows firsthand how easy it is to fall in love with your best friend. The two high-five each other over their meddling ways as they sneak away from the iPod that they shuffled specifically to that song, and go inside for a glass of celebratory wine.

Riley lifts her head from its comfortable perch on Lucas's shoulder, and returns his gaze.

"So I know I'm like a full on cider in, and this could possibly be construed as the ramblings of an emotional drunk, but I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you." She states sheepishly. Ever since her dad died, it's hard for her to speak freely, and Lucas is touched by the fact that she's attempting to.

"Thanks Riles. You know I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could've. You never give yourself enough credit Lucas. You always told me growing up how you admire my strength and bravery, but there's so much of that inside of you."

"Riley..don't you get it by now? I'm only that way because of you. You make me want to be strong and brave. If I never met you all those years ago, I'd probably still be angry and lost. So I should be thanking you." The two have stopped swaying, and Riley doesn't know if it's the moon reflecting behind them or his words that are making her feel courageous, but she feels like she has to continue because if she doesn't, she'll never say everything she wants to.

"I know these last couple of months, I've been a mess. And after my dad died, I really thought I'd never feel happy again..but you've been there for me through it all. And I don't know if I would've survived without you." She's biting her lip now, and Lucas just wants to be able to kiss her whenever he wants to. His thumb caresses the bottom of her pout, and their eyes connect equally longing to make a move.

"Riley, I.." Lucas is inches away from staking his claim when suddenly they are both freefalling into the pool.

Riley's arms are still wrapped securely around his neck, and they both emerge at the same time to a giggling, scheming, duo.

"HAPPY GRADUATION LUCAS! Sorry Riley, you were just collateral damage." Maya and Farkle chirp from the edge of the pool.

"HOW DARE YOU! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD TO NOT PUSH A DRUNK PERSON INTO A SWIMMING POOL?!" Riley screams, and Lucas chuckles at her reaction. She shoots him a glare in return and wiggles out of his grasp.

" I mean..I can't be too mad. You sure do look good wet." Lucas states and Riley splashes water on him as Maya makes a gagging motion in return.

"Can you guys at least help us out of this pool?" Lucas asks, and the two concede as Farkle reaches his hand out for Lucas to grab and Maya does the same for Riley.

The two share a wicked grin, as they both begin mouthing, "1,2,3". On 3 they both give a firm tug, and watch victoriously as Farkle and Maya join them in the water.

Everybody is laughing, and when Riley goes to high-five Lucas, he whispers so softly, that she's wondering if it was her imagination or if it was real, the words she's been longing to hear.

"I love you."


	4. Home

_Author's Note: So I apologize for the length of this chapter. I didn't realize it was so short until I uploaded it but the words have been stewing for awhile so I wanted to get them written down before they abandoned me completely. I'll try to work on giving you a longer chapter next time. Also tried branching out a little bit and giving you more insight on other characters besides Lucas and Riley so hopefully you liked that. As always, I apologize for my tendency to use run-on sentences, grammar and punctuation, and shifting narrative. But hopefully you were still able to enjoy! As always please please review. I love reading your feedback and encourage any questions you may have as well as constructive criticism. Happy Reading!_

 ** _Home_**

Lucas Friar was standing on the manicured lawns of his childhood home, and reflecting back on how much his priorities had shifted over the years. The things he thought he wanted, like freedom and distance, now seemed like irrelevant dreams. Now all he wanted was to tie himself down to something.

It was that desire for something permanent that brought him to the current picture that was unfolding before him. That picture was mainly composed of his four best friends, linked obnoxiously hand-in-hand and blindfolded in the chill of February while complaining repetitively about the mystery behind his big "surprise".

"I swear to God cowboy, if you don't untie these things, I will personally make it my mission to ensure that Riley's assets are permanently off the market for your fondling." Maya threatened. It would've been pretty convincing if her teeth weren't chattering. The brunette, at the mere mention of her goods, gasped in shock at the audacity.

"MAYA PENELOPE HART. How dare you?! I'M AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN. The only person fondling my assets is me." Riley declared. Her hair was thrown haphazardly up into a messy bun and with the occasional breeze came more and more un-tucked pieces dying to escape the conformity of the style.

" No, just no honey." Maya exclaimed while shaking her head. She was wearing a random baseball hat that Lucas vaguely wondered if she'd stolen from a potential boy toy because she was Maya and could pull off that type of thing effortlessly even if she couldn't differentiate between the New York Rangers, and the New York Mets.

"I'm intrigued. Assets mean lady parts right? Cause if so, I'm all for the visual of Riley handling that singularly." Zay chimed in with a wicked smile on his face that Lucas really didn't care for. His hand slipped on its own accord, as it connected playfully with the back of his best friend's neck.

"Anyway..I have brought you guys here today because each of you have been a vital component in my success, and I'm so grateful for the support and wanted to show you all how much you mean to me. You guys are my family."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY." Maya urged while stamping her feet. Even after all these years, she still hadn't mastered the art of patience.

"Let him talk..I think it's sweet." Riley tossed out while pinching the blonde's wrist as consequence for the disruption.

"As I was saying, you guys are my family. And you've given me a home; a place where I've always felt accepted and safe. So I thought it was only right to return the favor. Take off your blindfolds." Lucas exclaimed. Four sets of anxious hands eagerly yanked the cloth down their faces and gazed in awe at the beautiful home before them. The awe quickly turned to confusion though as they realized the familiarity of this place.

"No offense Lucas, but we've all been to your family's house before. It's gorgeous, but not exactly "surprising". Maya, always the first to be blunt, spoke up and voiced what they all were basically thinking but were too polite to point out.

"Calm down blondie. Normally I'd agree with that except one part of that statement is no longer true. My parents don't own this house anymore. I do." Lucas sheepishly stated. Four mouths dropped equally open in shock.

"You bought a house? Before me?! But I'm supposed to be the genius with four by age thirty." Farkle remarked as everyone nodded in mutual agreement at what they thought would've been true.

"Well I for one think it's amazing. Congratulations brother. Think of all the future parties we'll be throwing and women we'll be entertaining. Might as well call one of the four thousand guest rooms, Zay's room because I'm about to be here all the time." Zay exclaimed while patting Lucas on the shoulder.

"Well that's the thing. I want one of those guest rooms to be your room. I want each of you to have your own room." When four blank faces stared back at him, he rolled his eyes and simplified things.

"MOVE IN WITH ME."

"Really?" Riley gleefully screeched. She clapped her hands with enthusiasm and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Absolutely. Look, it's the perfect time guys. We no longer are in college and in different states. We all have jobs that are fairly central to this location. And we are in our mid twenties. We've always talked about living together. Let's make it a reality." Lucas voiced passionately. He loved all of these people and wanted to spend this new chapter in his life, making memories.

"Beer in the fridge?" Zay asked cautiously.

"Stella with a back-up stash in the garage refrigerator in case you drink it all; which we all know you will." Lucas supplied.

"My man. I'm in." Zay high-fived Lucas, while leisurely strolling towards the front door.

"Wi-Fi connection?" Farkle questioned.

"Cable and Internet Company is coming tomorrow. You can pick the package because we all know I'm lost when it comes to that sort of thing." Lucas answered.

"Helllooooo roomies." Farkle stated while pointing his fingers at Riley and Maya; a gesture that stemmed from the seventh grade and originated at the bay window.

"Is it free?" Maya chirped.

"We can work out something."

"And by something do you mean sexual favors from Riley covering my portion of the rent?" She quipped while the brunette whacked her arm a little aggressively.

"As long as she does that thing with her tongue that I like." Lucas teased.

"LUCAS." Riley scolded.

"DONE." Maya said while walking by and grabbing his keys from his pocket.

"MAYA." Riley shifted her scolding.

"So…what do you think?" Lucas asked the brunette beside him who had gone mysteriously silent and looked to be deep in thought.

"I think that if you had asked me like mere months ago, I wouldn't hesitate." Riley slowly stated, her eyes glittering with sadness.

"I'm sensing a BUT. Is this because I have a tendency to walk around naked? And you're feeling a little overwhelmed with the raw sexuality of that? Cause I can tone it down. Try to make myself less sexy." Lucas joked, while trying to lighten the atmosphere. Riley shoved him while chuckling.

"BUT.. I don't think my mom's ready to be alone in that apartment."

"Ah. I thought that's what you'd say which is why, she asked me to show this to you if you reacted this way." Lucas said while whipping out his cell phone. He shuffled through his media until he found the video he was looking for.

Topanga's vibrant face filled the small screen and Riley rolled her eyes at Lucas's blatant attempt to be sneaky."Riley, my dear sweet first born. I love you so much and don't know how I would've survived without your constant presence these last couple of months. Losing your father has been hard. But you've eased my ache with all your love and support. You've filled our home with laughter and have managed to make his lingering absent less noticeable with our daily conversations and thoughtful activities. And I've cherished that time. But if your father's death has taught me anything..It's that life is short. We need to live boldly and make the decisions that make us the most happy. I don't want you to quit living your life to care for me. Because the truth is.. I'm going to be just fine. So move in with your friends. And drink wine every night. And be young and carefree. Now that's an order. Make one of your friends suffer through your incessant snoring and bed-hogging. I love you."

"I do no t snore." Riley stated after the screen went dark and the device went silent. Lucas chuckled under his breath because he could attest firsthand to the loud noises she often omitted during the still of the night.

"You so do." Lucas teased while dodging Riley's fist.

"Insulting me is the quickest way to get me to NOT move in Friar." She threatened. As she shifted to move away, he grabbed her wrist and yanked gently until their foreheads touched.

"I think it's endearing." He stated charmingly.

"I think so is your tendency to lie for my benefit." Riley offered up in the spirit of a truce.

"Move in with me." His tone is soft, but his words are full of conviction. It's posed as less of a question and more of a statement. His eyes are wavering on the threshold of happiness, and she knows with one single answer, she can release those emotions at bay. So she closes her eyes, as a broad smile stretches across her face, and snow falls picture-perfectly into her hair, and acts instead of thinks.

"Yes." She whispers quietly at first and then exclaims loudly, "YES!".

Lucas can't contain the sheer magnitude of joy he feels, as an equally broad smile stretches across his face. Riley jumps on his back, a presence that's warm and pressing even through the winter chill, and he easily hooks his arms underneath her legs as he trudges towards the place holding the people that he's always called home.

* * *

Maya Hart was supposed to be living a glamorous life that vaguely resembled an effortlessly trendy artistic indie movie. And for awhile she really was. Her life wasn't made up of constant disappointment and failure. She measured up to her peers and in fact exceeded many in talent. She had friends and a family that showered her with love and affection, and most importantly stuck around long enough for her to temporarily forget her abandonment issues. And she was making money and living the dream; flouncing through her twenties defined by extravagant parties and an endless surplus of wine and traveling.

And she loved every minute of it, and thrived in that environment. She bantered with the best of them, and retained her sense of individuality and she remained passionate about her stances and strong in her identity. She was still streaked with that carefree nature that mesmerized a crowd, and paved the way for experimentation. But she always knew her own boundaries…until one day she didn't have any. And thus began her slow spiral downward.

It was easy for Maya to become addicted to things. But like any master addict, she was also able to expertly conceal the things that made her weak. For example, in high school she took up smoking, and managed to keep it a secret from Riley for a whole year until one day she caught her and made her promise to never pick up one of those deadly things. And Maya dropped it cold turkey because the only thing she loved more than her drugs of choice, was her friendship with Riley.

Even though she was morally corrupt at times, though, she was never stupid. She stayed away from the hard hitting stuff because her desire to never even vaguely resemble her father was stronger than the appeal of those drugs that could magically transport you to another universe. And truth be told, she liked this universe quite well.

So she dabbled in easy stuff. Like cigarettes, and even a temporary stint with shoplifting. And then she shifted her focus to more adrenaline fueled activities like skydiving, and white water rafting. But she never met her match, until she reconnected with him.

Joshua Matthews was her new drug of choice, and lately it had become a dangerous one at that. She had always been drawn to his easy spirit and effective way of making her feel like she was special, even when she was convinced that she wasn't, so it seemed only natural for her to still be fixated by his aura.

But it was more than that. She was fixated by his touch. It all began innocently enough when she came home for Riley after Cory's death. Maya wasn't coping the best herself, because Cory had always been the only father figure she had ever known, and the fact that he was gone was unleashing all sorts of emotions that Maya would much rather repress. But Riley was the only thing she ever had faith in, and she was determined to ensure that her identity wasn't altered because of this so she pushed aside her feelings, and hopped on the first flight home.

And her pep talk was all polished and ready, until she saw him at the hospital. It had been five years since she had seen him; five years of growth and maturity, and no more awkward limbs. The little girl, who trailed after him like a lost puppy, begging for attention, seemed to be a distant memory; a version of herself that was bogged down in teenage angst and comprised of immaturity.

But she wasn't that girl anymore, and Josh noticed. And she didn't need him any more to protect her from hallway bullies, or leering older dudes with questionable motives. The roles had reversed and he seemed to need her. To protect him from things he didn't want to feel and situations he couldn't change. So he clung to her. And she let him. She let him deflect the circumstances around him when he pushed her deliciously into that abandoned hallway at the hospital and kissed her; kissed her until she couldn't breathe anymore, and like he was depending on her for oxygen. She allowed him to forget about the pain and the misery temporarily when he fucked her on the counter in his apartment because they couldn't make it to the bedroom; too wrapped up in gratification and pleasure to master something as simple as a few extra feet.

And yet, even though the aftershocks of the event had passed for the most part, she continued to immerse herself in this past time because it made her feel things. At first, she told herself she was helping him with coping. And then it gradually became something she did for her adolescent self who had only dreamed of Joshua Matthews making her scream in ecstasy.

She didn't blame him. She knew Josh only sought her out because she reminded him of everything he had lost. She reminded him of a time in his life when everything made sense and everybody was happy. And in a weird way, she reminded him of Cory; of the things his brother was able to salvage that looked broken to an outsider but was really beautiful underneath.

But as the months passed, and the flings became more frequent in nature, she realized how she was using. And that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was he had a someone; not just a someone but a promise of forever type of something. Joshua Matthews was engaged to a woman that was the polar opposite of Maya and that fact alone stung more than the actual wedding.

And yet she still wouldn't have stopped. Because addicts have to hit rock bottom, before they decide to change something.

Gripping the edge of the toilet seat and eyeballing that little white stick on the counter top, while the minutes tortuously tick by is almost Maya's rock bottom.

It's not until that timer goes off, and she jumps to her feet to see that vivid PINK plus sign appear, that she knows its rock bottom.

Farkle's face as he walks in on her is confirmation of that.

"You can't tell Riley." She mumbles before breaking down completely.


	5. Sacrifice

_Author's Note: Hi everybody! Please enjoy my jumbled words and enjoy following my story! This is definitely a more playful chapter with undertones of serious stuff, and the dynamics mainly shift solely around Riley/Maya's friendship. I had a couple requests for Josh's POV which I'll definitely focus a little more on in the next chapter. Focus will also shift a little more back to Rucas since like I initially said this is a Rucas story, and we'll also learn more about Farkle and Zay. So stay tuned and enjoy the ride. As always please review and forgive me for my poor punctuation and grammar. And if you have any questions, please feel free to ask me! Thank you!_

 **Sacrifice**

Maya Hart knows she must've royally pissed off a higher power in a former life; because that can only be the most logical explanation for why she's in her current predicament. Two nights ago, on what should've been a joyous occasion to commemorate their first night as housemates, she had to fake an illness to escape drunken rounds of Cards against Humanity and delicious pizza, and retire to her bathroom to take a test that ultimately altered the course of her life. And to make matters worse, Farkle had walked in on her just as the results emerged and so she spent the better part of the night confessing everything to him as he held her hand and fetched her ginger ale when she puked.

She endured his judgment, because it was Farkle, and it was hard for him to withhold, and she accepted his support but what she wasn't expecting was his anger. It wasn't really directed at her either, which she found equally shocking. He was really pissed off at Josh, and even though Maya knew deep down that they shared an equal distribution of blame, she secretly was reveling in Farkle's rage. It made her feel loved and protected and like less of a morally corrupt home wrecker.

Until that is, he showed up at their new shiny door, with his flawless fiancee in hand. Maya had opened it in yoga pants and a sports bra with an apple in hand, and not a stitch of makeup on her face, and as the juice ran down her chin, her eyes widened in shock at the pair. Before she could utter a word, Riley had flounced up behind her in her usual peppy manner, and had practically hip chucked Maya to the side as she showered the two with warm welcomes.

"Welcome to our new home you guys. Do come in." Riley stated in her best Twilight Zone impersonation, as she opened the front door further and ushered the two inside.

"We've been here before Riley." Josh shot back at an equally disappointed niece who pouted in return.

"Bitch don't kill my vibe." She threatened, as Maya cracked a smile. Only Riley, who was the furthest thing from threatening, would quote a popular rap catch phrase to emphasize her point while donning a huge Tiffany Blue bow, and a floral ensemble from head to toe.

"We brought wine." Josh's fiancee, Nora, offered up as a truce to satisfy their host. Lucky for them, their host happened to be a girl who practically invented Wine Wednesdays. Maya stood awkwardly off to the side as the whole entire exchange unfolded before her. She never felt more isolated then she did in that moment; disconnected from the real world and her family as she thought about the life brewing inside of her. She didn't look at Josh, but she knew he was itching to corner her. She sensed his anxiety from the second she opened the door. She hadn't returned his calls or text messages over the last two days, and that was HIGHLY unlike her.

But the truth was, she didn't know what to say or do. Maya had never really given much thought to being a mother. She just always assumed that she'd meander through life, hopping from place to place, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind in her wake. She thought she'd spent her life cultivating an art career that surpassed the desire to create a traditional family. She assumed her only interactions with kids would be when she swooped in from time to time and showered Riley's future offspring with love and presents and did something that solidified her title as cool Aunt Maya before jetting off.

And she thought that if this ever happened she'd be blinded by rage. But she was slowly starting to realize just how much she had grown as a person. Because even though initially she was mad at Josh, she was more disappointed in herself. Yes, Josh was the one in a relationship who chose to step outside, but she had willing stepped into this too. And the whole time she knew he was unavailable. The worst part was, she allowed herself to become an easy target because she let her emotions cloud her judgment and foolishly began to believe that he could maybe love her too.

She loved him though. She realized that now, more clearly than anything. Because as much as they both shared responsibility Maya was considering making the ultimate sacrifice. She was thinking about never telling him, and cutting off all ties. She knew it would cripple her emotionally, but she also knew that if you truly loved something, sometimes you had to let it go. She couldn't live with any resentment in his eyes down the line, if she told him the truth, and he stuck around. And she knew he would, because even though Joshua Matthews made grave mistakes, he'd never abandon his responsibilities.

"Earth to Maya!" The sound of Riley's voice and the impatient snap of her fingers, abruptly startled Maya out of her musings and she realized that three pairs of eyes were now focusing intently on her.

"I'm sorry what?" She mumbled as Riley rolled her eyes at the delay.

"I said, I made dinner for everybody. Do you want to throw something on and join us?" Riley prodded.

She glanced at Josh's intertwined hand, and tried to ignore the ache it caused.

"I'm actually good. I just went for a run, and am all sweaty and my stomach isn't fully recovered quite yet from that bug. But thank you. It smells amazing! You guys enjoy." Maya said while backpedaling down the hall. Riley glanced strangely at her, and Maya knew that meant she was in for a conversation in the near future.

The front door, opened again. This time on its own accord and Farkle walked in.

"Yay! Farkle, you're just in time! Join us for dinner!" Riley clapped enthusiastically while Maya's heart rate picked up.

"I'd LOVE to." He glared at Josh, and Maya could tell by his tone that she now couldn't sit this one out. She had to regulate Farkle's behavior and make sure he didn't do or say something stupid.

"On second thought, I can always eat. Let's do it." Maya exclaimed while jogging down the hallway.

* * *

Riley Matthews knew how her friends perceived her. And on any given day she'd happily play the role of naive optimist because it gave her friends a purpose and made her feel protected. And truth be told, years ago when that label came to be, she probably was actually a naive optimist. But it had been years since she'd been that person. It's not that she chose to relinquish that part of her soul, because she loved the feeling of believing in everything and everybody. But the world had hardened her despite her best efforts, and now she viewed everything skeptically.

She was very careful to conceal that part of her new identity. She didn't want her friends to feel like they failed her, so she retained that ditsy, bubbly, part of her personality when the situation called for it, but underneath it all she saw things. Like tonight for example, old Riley would've been so consumed by the happiness of her very first dinner party, that she wouldn't have seen all the red flags that Maya was waving.

She saw the defeated look in her eyes days ago, and even though she so desperately wanted to ask for answers, Riley knew she couldn't pry. Maya was different than Riley's approach with Farkle and Lucas. The two of them could cave so easily with her because they were very calculative people. They knew the quickest route to feeling better started with sharing their burden with somebody. But Maya grew up carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and every time somebody tried to lighten that load for her by caring, she thought she was weak.

Maya had to come to you on her own. And even though it killed Riley to see her drag her feet, or shoulder her emotions singularly, she knew the pattern and had to respect it. But it certainly didn't make this dinner any less awkward.

"So marriage huh? I hear the pressure of a wedding makes people do crazy things." Farkle spoke up and broke the silence while shoveling a forkful of lasagna into his mouth at an alarming rate. Riley didn't miss the way Maya threw him an icy glare and a second later when Farkle yelled "Ouch" obnoxiously, it didn't take a genius to realize that Maya had kicked him under the table.

"Well I can't speak for Josh, but I find all the planning to be somewhat peaceful and calming. Especially because we seem to have similar mindsets when it comes to what we're envisioning." Nora explained to mainly Riley because she was the only one who had the decency to act like she was listening.

"Isn't that adorable?" Farkle asked a little too brightly. Nora naively smiled in gratitude as she squeezed Farkle's hand from across the table for the sweet words.

"Maya aren't they just adorable?! Makes me feel inspired. Like even we could find love in a hospital hallway if we lowered our guard just enough." Farkle stated. By this point, Maya's face was turning an alarming shade of red, and try as she might not even her hair could conceal that as she yanked it down from her high pony. Josh seemed highly agitated in his seat as he kept fidgeting, and every once in a while when he thought no one was looking, he'd sneak a glance in Maya's direction. Nora seemed perfectly oblivious to what was unfolding before her and Riley thanked God for that because it was one less fuse she'd have to put out if things kept going this way.

"Oh we didn't meet in a hospital hallway. We met in the hallways of NYU. Some douche bag was hitting on me, and he swooped in and saved me by pretending to be my boyfriend." Nora clarified while Josh breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHAT A GENTLEMAN. My mistake. I know how fond Josh is of hallways so I must've mixed up my stories." Farkle continued while Maya almost boiled over from the stress. She stood up so abruptly that her chair tipped backwards as she yanked Farkle by the back of his North face sweater and escorted him out of his seat.

"Excuse us." She barked out before exiting the room with a hesitant Farkle trailing behind. First came the slam of the bedroom door, and Riley winced at the yelling that proceeded to follow.

Her eyes wandered over to her Uncle, who had now gone rigid in his chair. She grew up following the Joshua/Maya love story. Praying it would play out happily so that her best friend would officially be part of the family. She'd lost hope though after Maya had shut down completely on the topic, right after high school graduation ended and she didn't push because Maya was Maya and didn't ever think she deserved anything worth having.

If she was being honest, Riley was pretty bummed when she found out Josh was engaged. But Nora was nice enough, and seemed to want Riley to really like her and because she was Riley, she accepted her with outstretched arms and a smile but it never stopped her from feeling like something still just didn't feel right.

Her Uncle Josh is now looking at her, and she is able to see the sadness that's now pooling in his eyes. He's be unusually quiet all night and Riley can see the same defeat in the slump of his shoulders, as he picks at the food on his plate.

"Okay is it just me? Or is there some serious heat between those two?! They should date. Or at least take advantage of that fire in the bedroom." Nora whispers to Riley, as she leans forward to conspire. Riley politely laughs at the notion, and dismisses it with the wave of her hand, but still manages to notice the look of jealousy that crosses Josh's features. It's easy to pinpoint it. When you have a best friend who looks like Lucas and that you've been crushing on for the last eight years, and could drop a set a panties, by just looking in a female's direction, you tend to befriend the green eyed monster.

Lucas walks through the garage door still in his uniform. He takes one look at the unsettled chair on the floor, and hears the sound of Maya's anger through the thinly veiled walls. He glances at Riley, who's flushed and downing her second glass of wine, and appears to be very uncomfortable.

"What did I miss?" He states simply as Riley walks toward him with a plate in hand. She shuffles behind him to the stove, and dishes him up a healthy dose of his favorite meal.

"Everything." She whispers as their eyes connect and she hands him dinner. And Lucas doesn't know if it's the grave look that's lingering behind her bright eyes, or the sadness that's implied by her tone, but suddenly he's not hungry anymore.

* * *

Riley counts silently to three outside of Maya's bedroom door. She's holding two powerful weapons at her disposal; the first being Maya's favorite treat of homemade cheesecake, and the second being her courage. She's also got a pound of tissues packed away in her bra, if need be, and a mean right hook if things go south and she has to punch somebody.

"Knock , knock. Just checking to see if Farkle's alive." Riley jokes and doesn't wait for permission before entering. The two have always had a strict open door policy, figuratively and literally. She can barely decipher the shape of what she thinks could be Maya's body suffocating underneath her comforter, and judging by the dim lights in the room, and the sound of Ron Pope playing, she's guessing the conversation didn't end well.

"If he's not just tell me where you've put the body; because I'm always looking for any excuse to get Lucas shirtless and sweating." Riley tried again, and when Maya didn't even react she swatted the shape playfully while saying "Come on! This is some of my best material here."

Maya's head emerged from underneath the mass of blankets, and sniffed the air dramatically. Her eyes rapidly scanned her surroundings as best they could in the dark of the room until they landed on the plate Riley was holding.

"Gimme." She said simply while grabbing. Riley playfully held it out of her shorter friend's reach but because the two were used to each other's antics, Maya anticipated that move and was quicker to jump to her knees and grab it. She didn't even smirk triumphantly like she always did at Riley, or stick out her tongue in victory, which in turn almost made Riley feel bad for teasing.

Maya settled back into her fortress of pillows, while scooting over to make room for Riley. Riley shucked off her shoes and settled into the comfort of Maya's mattress. The two sat silently, while Maya munched on her cake and Riley waited patiently.

Maya's iPod shuffled to the opening chords of "Happiness" by the Fray and when the lead singer started to sing, Maya lost her appetite. She gingerly set the plate on her nightstand and snuggled deeper into her blanket. Her hand sought out Riley's underneath the covers, and when she found what she was looking for, she held on with fierce hope.

"Riles." She spoke up slowly. Her voice was low and raw and laced with unmistakable sadness. She turned on her side, to face the person that had always been there, and gathered up the courage to tell her what she could barely admit to herself much less out loud.

"Peaches." Riley said while shifting equally onto her side to absorb Maya's words.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered while bracing herself for the consequences of her big revelation.

Riley just smiled and rolled her eyes; a gesture that Maya didn't understand until she stated bluntly, "You slept with Josh."

The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock, but never one to be outdone; she shook her head affirmatively and tacked on for good measure, "A lot."

"And now you're in love with him." Riley said simply. She didn't even pose it as a question, which confirmed Maya's belief that sometimes this girl knew her better then she knew herself.

"Also a lot." Maya mumbled, and if it wasn't so incredibly tragic, Riley might've laughed at this admission. Sensing her need for affection, and always looking for an opportunity to hug, Riley wrapped Maya's smaller frame into her arms, and was shocked to feel her tears soak through her blouse. Maya hardly ever let Riley hug her without putting up a fight, and Riley couldn't even remember the last time that she had seen her brave best friend cry.

They stayed like this until the iPod shuffled through six equally sad tracks, and just when Riley thought that Maya had fallen asleep permanently etched into her body; she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"That's not even the worst part." Maya said slowly. Riley really didn't see how it could get much worse.

"I'm pregnant." She mumbled as Riley's eyes widened in shock.

Definitely worse indeed.

* * *

Riley and Maya were lying in a sea of crumpled tissues and jumbled blankets; their heads were now at the foot of the bed while their legs dangled against Maya's modern headboard. And they had spent the last two hours talking.

Sometimes Maya spoke quietly about how her time with Josh came about. She talked about the comfort and ease they so easily shifted into and how Josh honestly filled the void her life was missing. She talked about how she thought she let go of that childish dream, but when he looked at her like a person and not a silly kid with stars in her eyes, she couldn't help but revisit her old fantasies. And she talked about how perfectly they meshed, physically, and emotionally. Josh was stability and confidence and made Maya feel things that surpassed surface pleasure and skimmed underneath. When he looked at her, she felt understood and loved, but more importantly she felt complete.

And then she spent a lot of time discussing how this would crush him because he wasn't his bad choices. Yes, he chose to do unforgiveable things to someone he loved, but they stemmed from a place that he had trouble controlling. His circumstances catapulted a series of actions that turned him into a person that might appear undeserving. But Maya knew they didn't represent his heart. When she looked at him all she saw was his kindness; how he kissed her bruises and patched her up even when she was sassy or unworthy.

"Maya, you don't have to up sell my own Uncle to me. I know he's a great guy, and I don't think he's a bad person just because he cheated on his fiancé. I know how you guys think of me. Like the morality police, who still believes in happy endings and never breaks a rule. But I haven't been that person for a long time. I know, now more than ever, that nothing is as black and white as it seems. The world is full of gray; and that gray is really hard to navigate." Riley explained while gesturing rapidly with her hands; a habit she had picked up while teaching her students.

"Okay, so tell me Riley Matthews, what do you think?" Maya asked while eyeing her best friend speculatively.

"I think you've spent a lot of the last hour discussing how this will affect Josh's life. And making assumptions about what you think he'd want, and worrying about how he'd feel. And in turn, neglecting how you feel and what you want. I don't want to hear about Josh right now, I'm here for you. I want to hear about what you want and how you feel Maya." Riley stated passionately while gripping her best friend's hand. She sat up abruptly to take a swig of wine from her glass that was perched next to Maya's forgotten dessert, and gulped it down until it was empty.

"I need a refill. Who is the least of the evils right now, that you wouldn't mind seeing and won't question the somber tone of this room?" Riley questioned Maya impatiently. The two shared a similar look before muttering at the exact same time, "Zay", and laughing. They had been doing that since the seventh grade.

"ZAY!" Riley yelled through the wall, in a voice that probably echoed throughout the entire house. When she didn't get a response that was quick enough to her liking, she banged fiercely on the wall that connected the two rooms. My god, she hoped he didn't have female company because this certainly was a mood killer.

"You yelled oh so nicely?!" Zay exclaimed as he poked his head through Maya's doorway a minute later.

"Dear sweet friend of mine. Can you get me another glass of wine?" Riley asked sweetly while holding out her empty cup.

"Sure, because I don't really have anything better to do." He mumbled sarcastically while stepping further into the dark room, and retrieving the object from her outstretched hand. He knew better than to question the musical selection and didn't even think twice about the mood that permeated the air. He had learned his lesson last time, when he had poked fun at the Alanis Morissette song that Riley had on repeat, and then had gotten a rather graphic description about what was going on with her uterus during that time of the month as punishment. So he felt it was always just better to let women be.

"You're a doll." Riley said affectionately while brushing her hand against his cheek. She might've been slightly drunker then she thought.

Zay was halfway to the door before she screeched, "WAIT!" He whirled around in alarm, as a smile spread broadly across her face like a Cheshire Cat.

"What woman?" He huffed dramatically.

"Just bring the whole bottle." She replied while winking. At least she thought it was a wink. He returned a short time after with what she requested, and it was only when the door was shut safely, that she swiveled around, crossed her legs Indian style and focused her full attention on Maya.

"Do you want a drink?" Riley asked innocently and when Maya shot her a dirty glare, she smacked the side of her head to justify her momentary lapse in judgment.

"I'm sorry. How long have I been drinking for?" She questioned out loud, while counting the hours on her fingers since dinner. When Maya rolled her eyes at the gesture, Riley made a valid effort to rein it in. She didn't want her best friend to shut down completely.

She took a deep breath, and said, "Okay seriously. What do you want Maya?"

Maya wasn't sure how to respond to that completely. So she took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking.

"Well first and foremost, I don't know if I'm even ready to be a mom. I can barely take care of myself Riley, so the idea of supporting and raising and being responsible for another human being is absolutely terrifying. But on the other hand, I don't know if I can give up something that I've created with a person I love just because he doesn't love me back. And if that makes me pathetic and sad then I'm okay with it, but if it clouds my judgment about what I can offer this baby as a single parent and it's less than it deserves than I can't think about just me. As for Josh, I don't want to tell him if it means he'll leave his fiancé for me and this baby. Because we both know he will. But I don't want him to wake up twenty years down the line and risk him resenting me or this family that we've created and wondering if he would've been happier with Nora." Maya finished quietly. The words she was saying were completely thoughtful and selfless, and for a moment Riley felt a stirring of anger towards her Uncle that she wasn't expecting. He was blissfully going through life right now, not knowing, and seeing the burden that Maya was shouldering was enough to make her want to run across town, knock on his door, and tell him everything.

"May I say something?" Riley asked and Maya groaned in return because chances are, when Riley prefaced her comments with this question, it usually meant it was followed by something Maya didn't want to hear.

"I guess." Maya conceded.

"I think that you're afraid to tell Josh, because it will eventually end up being an ultimatum. And I don't think you're scared because he won't pick you. I think you're scared because there's a very high possibility he will. And not JUST because of the child that you're carrying. You deserve happiness too Maya." Riley said while glancing at her best friend. Maya's eyes were quickly filling with unshed tears, and she wondered briefly when Riley turned into this mature, observant human being. She saw right through her. She always did.

"Okay stop. We aren't doing that. I haven't seen you smile for the last two hours, and frankly I'm sick of it. We're dancing!" Riley shrieked while grabbing Maya's reluctant hand and pulling her off the bed. Only Maya Hart's iPod would shuffle from Nine Inch Nails to Spice Girls at that exact moment thus solidifying Riley's crazy notions.

The brunette, eagerly turned up the volume on the device, and the music was so loud that Maya couldn't hear anything but the cheerful pop beat. She laughed as Riley started mouthing the words at her and when the song hit the chorus, she couldn't stand still anymore. The two started energetically dancing and twirling around the room until they could barely breathe anymore.

A knock at the door turned into a loud pounding, and when the girls continued to ignore it, three curious faces swung it open to see exactly what was so disrupting.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Lucas screamed.

"DANCING." Riley stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maya, can I talk to you for a minute?" Farkle asked while whispering into her ear. Riley's proximity though heard every word, and she swooped in and answered for her.

"NOT THE TIME FARKLE. DANCING." She reiterated again.

Zay was already catching on and was singing loudly; far too loudly and far too accurately to the words. He rolled his eyes at the guys who still seemed to be perplexed by this picture.

"DON"T ACT LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THIS SONG." Zay said while twirling both Maya and Riley.

The two shrugged at each other, and joined in.

Because the truth of the matter was, they'd rather be fools together then ordinary people apart.

* * *

Something about the dawn of a new day always brought forth a sense of optimism in Riley. She awoke to being happily cocooned in the middle of Maya's bed with Maya on one side and Lucas on the other. Zay's long lean body was draped lazily across the bay window seat, and Farkle was curled up on the mint green settee that was at the foot of Maya's bed. After dancing successfully to a variety of different songs, the group had grown tired quickly and settled in to watch a marathon of Law&Order:SVU aka the only thing worth watching that was actually showing at 1am on a Friday night.

These nights were quickly becoming one of Riley's favorite things about living together. She loved the accessibility of her friends at any hour, and felt a sense of peace at their proximity. For awhile she compared their existence to a bubble; a happy, pain-free bubble, where nothing could get in to harm them or get out to make them prone to experiencing tragedy. Until something did. That something being Joshua Matthews.

Riley, however was a problem-solver and couldn't stew on things. She believed in action, and thrived under pressure. This is why she decided that she was taking Maya to the doctor. She couldn't just sit around and do nothing. So the first step in sorting through this debacle, was confirming that there was indeed a human being growing inside of Maya. Now she just had to get Maya on board with this plan.

She didn't want to shake Lucas's firm grip from around her waist, but she knew if she wanted to accomplish her goal, she'd have to eventually leave that sanctuary. She poked Maya firmly on the shoulder while whispering rather loudly…

"MAYA…pssst. Are you awake? Can you hear me?" She asked while snapping her fingers repetitively.

"WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU RILEY." Zay said in a voice that clearly stated he wasn't ready to face the morning. The rest of the group groaned simultaneously.

Lucas's arm tightened significantly against her midsection, as he snuggled deeper into her back side, and she really contemplated staying after his lips coasted gently over her shoulder.

"Your hair smells good." He mumbled while biting down onto her skin, and leaving a mark; a playful gesture that paved the way for what was bound to be a flirtatious morning. Maya really owed her. She removed his death grip finger by finger and rolled on top of him until she was at the edge of the bed and could victoriously navigate her way to the bathroom.

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, and threw her long hair up into a messy bun. She rubbed moisturizer in, and quickly applied light foundation and powder and lined her lips with her favorite Cherry Chap stick. Since it was 7 am on a Saturday, she didn't really give much thought to her appearance, and looked down at her yoga pants and realized they'd work with a simple black tee and running shoes. On a mission to retrieve said tee and shoes, she opened the door only to find her blonde best friend on the other side.

"We're going to the doctor." Both said at the exact same time. Riley pulled back slightly, shocked by Maya's mature admission. Most of the time, she wanted to avoid things at all costs. That's when Riley realized how serious she was last night about not putting herself first.

"Well okay then. Meet me in five minutes by the front door and we'll go." Riley stated, pleased by Maya's agreeable nature.

Riley was halfway to Maya's bedroom door when she heard Lucas call out; his voice laced heavily with sleep.

"WAIT."

"What?" She fired back somewhat impatiently.

"Can you get me a bagel please?" He asked oh so nicely.

Riley simply answered by slamming the door shut with authority.

"Soo..do you guys think that's a no to the bagel then?" He asked the silent room innocently.

Farkle threw a dainty throw pillow at him and angrily yelled, "Go back to sleep".

* * *

Riley was anxiously etching a pattern into the tile floor of the examination room by her pacing, and Maya was on the verge of killing her as she sat on top of the table impatiently. She was already on edge, because her doctor's office was closed on Saturday but to satisfy Riley she'd reluctantly come along to this new foreign place full of people she'd never seen and barely trusted. Granted this foreign place was a valid Urgent Care; where they'd probably confirmed dozens of pregnancies over the years, but even still Maya always proceeded with caution and wasn't feeling all warm and fuzzy about her surroundings. It was hard enough to work up the courage to do this with people who knew you and made you feel comfortable. It was a whole different story to be immersed in a sea of strangers, who had no empathy towards your situation because they didn't have time to learn it.

"THIS DOCTOR IS TAKING FOREVER." Riley gritted out aggressively, as Maya made an attempt to swat her. She easily dodged it though and stuck her tongue out in victory.

"I'm sorry. Are you the one whose about to have your vagina probed by a stranger who will unsympathetically tell you you're having a bastard baby?" Maya asked sarcastically.

Riley rolled her eyes at Maya's theatrical statement, and said, "Don't call my niece or nephew a bastard baby."

"Don't turn this thing into a niece or nephew. It's easier to process when it's a thing." Maya stated simply. Riley held up a pair of forceps and shuddered unconsciously.

A knock sounded gently on the door, and Maya and Riley both froze as if they'd been caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

"It's Dr. Epson, may I come in?" A feminine voice chirped smoothly and a panicked look immediately fell over both faces.

"Oh my god! That's Nora, Riley! I'd recognize that stupid sweet voice anywhere!" Maya whispered harshly as Riley started racking her brain for solutions.

"Just one minute!" Maya yelled out in what she hoped was an unrecognizable voice. She immediately threw Riley on the table and stood over her while hovering.

"You have to pretend it's you, not me!" Maya scolded while wagging her finger at Riley in a similar manner that easily mirrored the way a parent spoke to a child.

"Fine, but afterwards we are going to a different Urgent Care Maya!" Riley threatened menacingly. When Maya didn't nod in consent, Riley rose assertively from the table and started walking towards the door.

"FINE!" Maya whisper yelled which made the tone seem less intimidating. She threw Riley's slender body back on the examination table and sat down in the chair across from her; while pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Come in." She called out sweetly.

Nora opened the door and as recognition immediately set in, she basically started bursting at the seams with joy. She did one of those obnoxious screeches that you only saw Charlotte on Sex in the City execute believably and hugged Riley's still frame.

"Riley! What are you doing here?!" She asked sweetly. Nora had always been a little over-friendly to Riley, and Maya couldn't fault the girl necessarily. She was smart to befriend the family member that held the most weight with Josh, but because she was already Riley's best friend, Maya always was a little put off by her personality. Maya knew she was probably being territorial over Riley, and if she was being honest, over Josh as well, but she always felt deep down in her gut that Nora didn't really like her.

"I think I might be pregnant?" Riley tossed out shyly, while shrugging. Nora nodded sympathetically and patted her hand.

"Well let's take a look at some things before I check it out officially okay?" Nora said. She squinted curiously at the chart before glancing over to Maya and noticing her presence for what felt like the first time during this whole exchange.

"Why is Maya's name on this chart?" Nora asked in what sounded like a somewhat unprofessional tone.

"It is?! That was definitely my bad. I was filling it out for Riley, and must've just read name and wrote down my own. You really should wait to start drinking until after 9am. Am I right ladies?" Maya joked which earned a disgusted glare from the doctor and a scolding look from her best friend that clearly stated, "Table the jokes."

"Oooookkaaay then. I'm just going to do a quick physical beforehand Riley, so just relax. And maybe tell me about the father? I didn't even know you were seeing somebody. You should bring them to the wedding!" Nora exclaimed enthusiastically. Riley glanced desperately at Maya for help.

"It's Huckleberry." Maya said out loud. It wasn't that far of a stretch for anyone counting, and wouldn't necessarily get Riley locked in a basement for the rest of her life if her Uncle Shawn or Uncle Eric found out. Both loved the Texas cowboy.

Nora gave the blonde a strange look, to which she retaliated with, "Ranger Rick." Nora shook her head and looked at Riley for clarification because this game wasn't getting her anywhere.

"She means Lucas." Riley said almost whimsically and Maya knew that one day this whole scenario would be a reality for them.

The shrill ring of a cell phone sliced through the air, and Maya reached into her purse to grab the offending device. She glanced at the caller ID and chuckled before sliding the bar and answering.

"Oh hey baby daddy." Maya joked playfully as Riley sat up abruptly from her vertical position on the table.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucas shrieked in a tone that made Maya pull the object away from her ear.

"Yeah, Riley's pregnant." Maya continued.

"MAYA." Riley viciously chided. She jumped off the table and tried to grab the phone from her best friend's grasp before she could cause any more damage to Lucas's and Riley's undefined friendship.

"With your baby." Maya finished playfully before surrendering and tossing the phone to the now fuming brunette.

"Do explain." Lucas said, and just as she was about to, the line went dead.


	6. Jealous

_Guys, I'm alive. And thriving. I promise. Apparently I've been distracted by a slew of other good stories and television though, (Helllurrrr Pretty Little Liars kick...still hoping to see that Spaleb is not dead) and have been too busy getting way too much sleep. But I've had like five cups of coffee and one hell of a writing refresher and am ready to blow your minds with the rest of this story because I'm mildly obsessed with Rucas. How cute are they lately? AND Joshaya? I mean win-win. Honestly I thought way back in Season 1 that Josh and Maya had chemistry but my goodness in Ski Lodge? Even I was kind of inspired to possibly write a Joshaya centered story in the future because they were giving me all the feels. Anyway, I feel it's best to mention that this chapter is definitely for MATURE audiences. I can't stress that enough. I don't want any thirteen year-olds raising their hands in health class and asking what a clit is and then reading an excerpt from my story. I'm all for the exposure, but I don't want to be known as the woman whose single-handily corrupting the youth. Lol. Anyways I apologize, I know this chapter was very wordsy, but have patience. It's all going somewhere, I promise. So strap in and enjoy the ride. And if you're feeling particularly generous click that handy review button and drop me a line or two. I love hearing from you guys. Thank you!_

 **Jealous**

Lucas Friar didn't know what it was about the word "pregnancy". Something about it vaguely reminded him of his fumbling days as a teen, who sat through one too many lectures in health class that solely revolved around it ruining everything. Maybe it was the fear his parents instilled in him about the ramifications of losing everything you once valued like privacy, financial stability, sleep, etc. Maybe it was all those Lifetime movies that Riley made him sit through whose downward spiral all seemed to be kick started by a girl who wanted to trap a guy by using the allure of a baby. Whatever the case, despite his growth and maturity, the word still managed to ignite a small but well justified breakdown when used in conjunction with him and his best friend that he was kind of sort of screwing.

This is the reason why he willing got into Farkle's car, despite his better judgment. This is also why he ignored his conscience when his technologically gifted friend droned on and on about how he could pinpoint Maya and Riley's exact location. He allowed his panic to guide him, and his urge for reassurance to be reiterated by said girl in question.

The tracker that Farkle installed on Riley's car when they were seventeen, partially because she had a tendency to get lost and partially because he was Farkle, is picking up an Urgent Care facility that's twenty minutes away, give or take. It only takes ten minutes of driving for Lucas to realize that despite his initial reaction, he's actually kind of excited.

Lucas doesn't know if he's more shocked by this admission than the actual feeling. After his heart rate returned to normal though, and his brain began to function, he started thinking about everything. And he realized that a word that used to be so taboo, and held so much doom, with his age had taken on a whole new meaning. Maybe it wasn't his age though, maybe it was because deep down he knew that he had finally found the right person. And when you have the right person by your side, everything seemed a lot less scary.

"Is anyone already silently resenting Rucas baby? I mean if it has Lucas's athletic jeans and bone structure, and Riley's kindness and compassion it's bound to take over the world at some point." Zay said from the backseat of Farkle's Jeep breaking the silence that had encompassed its passengers.

"Remind me why you decided to tag along?" Lucas said sarcastically in response while anxiously fidgeting. Even though he was no longer scared, he just wanted to get to Riley. He knew Riley had a habit of suppressing things to spare feelings and avoid confrontation, but deep down she had to be somewhat aware of his persistent feelings that had only grown stronger in the years that had gone by. So even if she didn't know how he'd react to this news, he hoped more than anything that she knew how dependable he'd be and was just trying to process everything.

"I put in the hours. I deserve to see the show." Zay said innocently while shrugging.

"I hope nobody starts crying. I do not fare well with crying women." Farkle chimed in from the driver's seat.

"Yeah we know Farkle. That's why Smackle has more than half of all your things." Zay supplied. Lucas was finally coming out of his reverie and was actually smiling, and in the back of his mind Zay thought, that's exactly why I'm coming. He could be the distraction that Lucas needed him to be. If it wasn't for his comedic timing, Lucas would've spent half his younger years, silently brooding.

"So what does this mean for the future of Lucas and Riley? Inquiring minds are dying to know." Farkle asks animatedly while using his water bottle as a makeshift microphone. He passes it to Lucas, who rolls his eyes and throws it into the backseat; successfully pegging Zay in the process.

Lucas thought he'd answer that question with a joke, or he'd shrug it off with a smile, so he's surprised when it takes him a minute or two to collect his thoughts. He's even more surprised by the candid nature of his response. He's not used to openly exposing himself emotionally, but is compelled to by the simple fact that it's the truth.

"Riley Matthews has always been the center of my world. Even when I dated other girls, she's always been the person I compared them too. She's my best friend; the first person I'd call with good news but more importantly also with bad news. She understands me, and doesn't hinder my growth or my desire to change. She always supports me. So I can't think of a better person that I'd ever want to go through this journey with." Lucas states passionately to his silent audience.

Farkle smiles mischievously from the passenger seat, as he pulls into the parking lot.

After he puts the car in park, and removes his seatbelt, he turns to Lucas and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'd lead with that buddy. And also, Zay's crying." He says nonchalantly before hopping out of the car.

"I am not. There's something in my eye." Zay tries and Lucas just laughs before taking a deep breath and exiting the vehicle.

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE you told Lucas I was pregnant. I still don't forgive you by the way." Riley said while swatting at a skipping Maya who was sidestepping all her advances. The two had just got done with what Riley considered to be a very embarrassing hour exam, where she was told at the end of it by her uncle's sniveling fiance that she wasn't pregnant, and had to fake disappointment at this news.

The only upside was that it seemed to cheer Maya up for the time-being, and if it took Riley sacrificing some dignity to see her best friend smile again, she'd happily do so in an instant. For the last hour, while Riley was in the trenches of their lie, Maya wasn't worrying about the baby. For the time being, they were just Maya and Riley. Making each other laugh with their crazy antics and inside jokes, and living in an untouchable bubble where real life couldn't harm them. Those seniors were right all those years ago, when they were freshmen in high school, because Riley still managed to be Maya's safe place.

"Oh please. I was only joking. And if I recall correctly, the last time you told me you two did the horizontal polka, was when your father passed away. Which, god rest his soul, was almost a year ago. So either you cleverly left out the part where you two were still screwing, or you are having a very long, very slow developing pregnancy." Maya chimed as she fell into step beside Riley. She linked her elbow through her taller companion's arm and squeezed.

If Maya hadn't been looking, she wouldn't have seen Riley's blush. But she'd been observing her friend's face and could tell by the way she looked at the ground, that there was more to this story.

Maya pinched Riley's side and said "Riley Matthews, you dirty dog."

"Hey, you know better than anybody that a girl has needs." Riley said while gesturing at Maya's stomach.

"Low blow but true. Tell me everything." Maya exclaimed enthusiastically while pulling Riley to the nearest bench. The two collapsed on it together, and Riley took a deep breath before explaining.

"I try to be good Maya. I do, because Lucas is my best friend." She paused when Maya huffed dramatically from her perch beside her and faked a cough that clearly said she did not appreciate that title. "Relax, your my best friend too Maya. Anyways I don't want to do things that jeopardize our friendship because nothing lasts forever and that's why I refuse to give the real thing a try, but god sometimes he just looks at me from across a room and I feel understood. And that understanding in his eyes makes me want to be close to him. And when he touches me, it's like this amazing sensation that I can't describe. It's like passionate, and heated but so full of tenderness that it makes me want to cry. He knows exactly where to kiss and caress, and that is only built from our history, and the fact that he's paid attention all these years only turns me on more. I hate to say it, but you really don't find that in a lot of men these days, because they are so selfishly concerned with their own pleasure, but god Maya he just gets me." Riley finishes and Maya fans her face dramatically in response.

"Not going to lie. You kind of just turned me on. But I'm pregnant. And I hear eventually you reach a point where you are always horny." Maya states confidently and Riley laughs beside her before dropping her head into the palm of her hands.

"God, I'm so confused." Riley whines. Maya pats her back like her mother would when she was little and wasn't feeling well and tucks a flyaway back into her messy bun.

"You are not honey. You Riley Matthews have always loved Lucas and we all know it. But you've also lost your optimism when it comes to permanence, and we can't blame you for that. You're scared Riley. But deep down, you aren't confused. You know exactly how you feel." Maya said soothingly. Riley tilted her head sideways and gave her best friend a pitiful look.

"When did you become so smart?" She questioned in mock envy.

"I think it's the baby. It's already making me a better person." Maya offered. Riley noticed Maya's expression shift as her eyes connected with something in the distance and Riley knew before she even opened her mouth that they were in for an earful.

"Friendly reminder, you can't hit a pregnant woman" Maya chirped nervously.

"Maya…what?" Riley stuttered, but she didn't even have to turn around to fill in the blank.

"Lucas is behind you." She squawked.

Riley spun around on her heels as Maya jogged away before she could reprimand her, and mentally prepared her speech as Lucas covered the small distance between them in strides. She couldn't read the expression on his face. Actually she could, but she was detecting high levels of enthusiasm, and that couldn't be right in reference to the news he had just received.

"I can explain…"Riley started but before she could start rambling Lucas shushed her.

"Wait, me first. Look Riley, I know that you always have had a habit of handling things internally. And I've hated that at times because all I want to do is protect you but it makes it very hard to protect a person who isn't revealing anything. Anyways I've learned to respect that and I understand why you maybe have felt the need to keep this from me, but I am your best friend. And more than anything, this baby, this sign for our future makes me so happy." Lucas touched her stomach gently, and in that moment Riley loathed Maya and the mess she had created with her big mouth.

She was honestly touched by Lucas's reaction, and it almost made her want to find the nearest vacant closet with him and start getting busy on making that actual baby. But at the end of the day she was still Riley with the commitment issues, and wasn't ready. It was somewhat comforting to know though that if she ever was, he'd be.

"You are so cute." Riley stated simply and before she could stop herself she was leaning in to lightly peck him on the cheek.

"Thank you?" Lucas replied with a miffed expression on his face.

"I'm not pregnant Lucas, but it feels good to know where you stand." She replied nonchalantly while strolling towards the car.

"You're not?! But why are you at the doctor? Oh god, are you sick? This better not be some terminally ill Walk to Remember crap, where I lose everything. If that's the case, I'd like to go back to the topic of babies." Lucas rambled while practically running to keep up with her. She laughed openly in a way that reminded him of his younger years, and the days when things weren't so complicated and confusing, and his heart tightened at the sight.

She was still a couple of steps ahead of him, and even though he took it as a positive sign to see her laughing, he needed reassurance. Because even the mere thought of a world without Riley, was enough to make his palms all sweaty.

When she saw the serious expression that dotted his face, she stopped entirely. Her forehead creased with worry and he saw a look of guilt sweep across her features. He knew her well and could tell she felt bad for all the teasing. Her feet shuffled quietly over to his still form, and in a gesture that surprised him, she put her hand over the place where his heart was rapidly beating. She closed her eyes, and soaked in the rhythm of it; and was touched by the power of her being.

After he dad died, Riley couldn't really see her purpose; which was somewhat disconcerting because she had spent over half of her life believing in the power of positivity. She had an unwavering faith in the idea of a path that had already been predetermined. And she walked that path with pride and dignity, and at times a little apprehension, but she always kept pedaling forward in hopes of reaching the outcome; the outcome being a better world, or a place where she finally felt complete.

In this moment, with the sun beating deliciously on her bare back, and her nose swimming in the familiar scent of Lucas's laundry detergent with his heart beating under her fingertips, she finally see's what she's meant to be.

Her purpose is in front of her. And it's the people in the distance, gathered together waiting patiently. These people are the reason why Riley's still breathing.

"I'm not dying. You can't get rid of me that easily." She says slowly while cracking open each eye. She's now staring at a skeptical Lucas who's used to her hippy antics, and just laughs before grabbing both of her hands and pulling her into his strong body.

He kisses the warm spot on the top of her head, and her hair is smooth and clean under his lips. The texture makes him happy because it's familiar.

Maya, Farkle, and Zay watch the two friends embrace from a respectable distance and sigh at how oblivious they both continue to be. When Zay is immersed in the midst of Snapchatting the star-crossed couple while narrating in his best Morgan Freeman voice, Maya slides up next to Farkle and nudges him discreetly.

"You knew it was me that was pregnant, not Riley. Why did you encourage Lucas to come down here?" Maya asked in genuine curiosity.

"Because I'm tired of those two dancing around their feelings. Just thought, I'd give them a little push." He stated innocently. Farkle put his long arm around Maya's petite shoulders and she snuggles comfortably into his side. Maya had to hand it to him, when he wasn't meddling in her love life, Farkle sometimes got it right.

"You're a good friend Farkle." Maya states sincerely. She squeezes his side once more, untangles herself from his embrace, and starts skipping towards Riley who's now inside her vehicle honking impatiently.

"That's the problem." Farkle whispers to her retreating backside softly.

* * *

Riley Matthews can handle a lot of things. She doesn't scare as easily as she used to anymore, and somewhere along the way she got tired of being silent and stared fighting for things that were important to her. She knew she was never weak, but she also knew how her friends always had this unwavering need to protect her. So she let them think she needed it, but in the years that had gone by, they were all slowly starting to see how the roles had shifted and how they all needed her to fix and protect them from everything.

The one thing that Riley Matthews couldn't stand was the thought of somebody or something hurting the people she loved. It was even worse, w hen that somebody or something was out of her control because even though she really wanted to, she knew she couldn't always solve everything. But that didn't mean she couldn't find other ways to distract them all momentarily.

Everybody in her household was hurting lately, and Riley couldn't stand the dark cloud of emotion that was hanging over their residence. I mean in all fairness, every single one of them had a right to be moody; for whatever reason they were all going through challenging things but the timing of the incidents all seemed to coincide and that made it particularly hard to walk down the hallway without hearing someone crying or hitting something.

Maya was being typical Maya, and was retreating into herself. After her and Riley found time to go to a different doctor who had confirmed her pregnancy, she had been cooped up in her room, and Riley knew enough of her history to know that she needed space and time to think. It still made her heart ache though, when she briefly ran into her in the kitchen, because she saw the dark circles under her eyes and knew she wasn't sleeping.

Farkle was still recovering after his big break up with Smackle, a girl he was convinced he'd marry since the seventh grade, and instead of addressing his feelings, he was spending a lot of time at his office. He told Riley that a broken heart was the motivation that he needed to focus on inventing his new App. Riley was sure it'd make him richer than he already was, and more successful than anybody, but she also knew that it wouldn't bring back Smackle who claimed the reason for their breakup was because Farkle spent too much time working.

And Lucas was still adjusting to his new job and was quickly learning how it wasn't what he imagined it to be. Lucas was the toughest on her because she could always count on him for consistency when it came to moods, but ever since he had started patrolling, he came home angry more than anything, and as much as he tried to suppress it, Riley could see it boiling. Lucas was a terrific cop, but when he signed up he was so focused on the aspect of saving everybody, that he neglected to see how not being able to change people who did unspeakable things would take its toll on him. It highlighted violence and crime that nobody should ever have to see, and as much as he tried to rise above it, each day a new incident emerged that had him questioning everything.

And Zay's parents were going through a nasty divorce, and Riley knows that even in spite of his jokes, that he's hurting. Especially because his parents were married for thirty-five years, during which time they always went out of their way to convince their kids that they were more than happy. It's what Zay has compared all his past relationships to, and even if his pride won't let him admit it out loud, Riley knows that it's thrown his world off its axis. His little sister was the one, who had discovered that his mother was having an affair, and even though she claims it only started because his father no longer cared; Riley knows that Zay's having trouble recognizing the people who raised him. That kind of betrayal leaves its mark and implants self doubt that starts to slowly eat away at your soul if you aren't careful. Riley's been keeping a watchful on him to make sure he doesn't disintegrate under the pressure.

But it's Friday night, and she's tired of the darkness and the gloom that's been suffocating everybody. She wants Maya to threaten bodily harm to somebody that calls her "Princess" in public. She wants Farkle to act like a know-it-all and correct somebody for mispronouncing something. She wants Zay to hit on a girl and get shot down but not stop trying. And she wants Lucas to smile and not be consumed by everything that he can't change. She wants to get his mind off work, and see him act his age.

So she formulates a plan that preys on everybody's soft spot. She's slipped into a skin-tight hot pink, sleeveless cutout Midi dress that hugs her in all the right places. It dips low enough to reveal enough skin and thanks to her new Victoria Secret bra, she has enough cleavage to tastefully pull it off without looking like she has a stick-thin curve less body. Over the years, Riley's struggled with her body and the things it lacks but she's always been a fan of her legs. They tend to be slim, and shapely, and with a pair of heels on, she knows that they turn heads. So she pulls out all the stops tonight by slipping into a pair of five inch black heels whose sole match the color of her dress. She's curled her hair loosely, so it falls down to the middle of her back, and it's so voluminous that it's giving Lindsay Lohan in her prime days a run for her money. She's applies a generous layer of her favorite MAC lipstick in Flat Out Fabulous to finish off the look, sprays herself with perfume, and shuts off the bathroom light before trekking to the kitchen.

Phase One of her plan is dolling herself up in a way that was sure to attract attention. Though it's a slightly dangerous and vain idea, she knows once her friends get a glimpse at her, they'll refuse to let her go anywhere alone. As much as they recognize how strong she's gotten, at the core of it all, they still thrive off being her protection so she knows that this will ignite their instincts and force them to abandon their wallowing.

As she opens the refrigerator door, and grabs the large bottle of Vodka that they store in there for emergencies, she commences Phase Two. She grimaces as the first shot goes down her throat and reminds her of rubbing alcohol, and quickly chases it with Lemonade straight out of the carton. The second one is easier to stomach when she remembers to store a little Lemonade under her tongue to counteract the poison. And because she's a lightweight, by the third one she can barely taste anything at all.

Since her plan is all about exploiting her vulnerability, what's more vulnerable than a drunken girl? She knows it's wrong to manipulate her friends this way, especially because it's reckless and stupid but she isn't doing it for herself. She knows once she pulls them out of their element, they'll have a good time too and stop thinking about everything that's wrong. And all she wants to be is a distraction that can make them smile and keep them happy; even if that happiness is fleeting.

Her buzz is setting in quickly, and she manages to walk down the hallway without falling. She starts banging on doors as she goes, and flipping on light switches and despite their grunts and groans, they all eventually make it out to the hallway.

"EVERYBODY GET READY. WE'RE GOING OUT." She states in which she thinks is a normal voice, but she can tell that she might be slightly yelling by her friends' reactions. Lucas is looking at her in that way again, and she doesn't know if it's the alcohol that's making her feel deliciously warm or his gaze. Farkle and Zay seem highly amused and somewhat appreciative of her get-up and even Maya is smiling.

"And where exactly is out Riles?" Maya questions innocently, while raising her eyebrows up and down. She's a sucker for Drunk Riley, and despite her current predicament, she's feeling uplifted by her best friend's spirit.

"While for starters, OUT of those sweatpants Maya. Then we'll talk." Riley says with the sort of spunk that's usually Maya's MO on any given day. Maybe it's the alcohol that's making her all sorts of sassy, but she's egged on when the guys collectively start saying "oooohhh" in the background. It's immature, and the rational part of her brain swears they're going to say something so seventh grade next like "Sick burn", but she doesn't care because finally, FINALLY she's getting some sort of response that doesn't revolve around grunting or silence.

"Fiesty Riley is making a quick comeback. And I'm alright with that. Especially if it means I get to spend my night prying hot girls off of each other that are looking to fight." Zay said while clapping his hands together in excitement.

"That was one time Zay. And that bitch had it coming. She insulted my tattoo." Riley replied while shooting daggers at Zay. She was trying to be intimidating, but with her hand on her jutted out hip, and her pouty lips, all she was reading was adorably cute.

"In her defense, it's of a purple cat." Zay started, only to be shushed by the group.

"Take it back, take it back." Maya coughed under her breath.

"WATCH IT Babineaux. Or I will tell every girl that approaches you tonight, that you broke up with me over a thirty second phone call." Riley threatened.

"You'd Joe Jonas me to the world?" Zay said with a hand on his heart in mock indignation.

"You bet your cute ass I would, now go get ready." Riley begged. At her command, he saluted and marched directly into his room.

"Who else is lacking motivation?" Riley said while trailing down the line of three that now stood before her. As she got to the end, she stumbled over her own two feet, and almost went down, but Maya grabbed her arm and managed to steady her before she hit the ground.

"Well I'm going with you, but only because I refuse to let you become the next inspiration for a Law&Order: SVU episode." Maya said while jogging backwards down the hallway. Out was the last place she wanted to be, but since she couldn't drink she knew she'd be the safest bet at keeping her vulnerable best friend safe so she didn't see any point in refuting.

"And then there were two." Riley said while circling around both Lucas and Farkle. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, sizing up the competition to see who'd be persuaded easily and who'd she'd have to put a little more effort into. She stopped in front of the shorter one of the two, and pulled her phone innocently out of her bra. She thumbed through her contacts until she found the one she was looking for, and typed out a quick message. Her phone dinged quickly with a response, and her eyes lit up gleefully at the small words on the screen.

"Well look at that. Smackle seems to have nothing to do, and WOULD love to meet us all." Riley said enthusiastically while shoving the phone into an unsuspecting Farkle's face. His eyes quickly scanned the device, and even though he didn't want to, he smiled at the prospect.

"But I'll just tell her that your too busy working." Riley said while shaking her head. She got through one word of her response, before her phone was sailing in mid air across the room. It landed with a thud on the carpet a few feet away, as Riley just scoffed at Farkle's outstretched hand that he was currently eyeing too like it was disconnected from his body and acted on its own accord.

He sighed and said "I'll go get ready." In a defeated tone that Riley normally would've felt bad about, but drunk or not, she truly believed that Smackle and Farkle had something special and didn't think her meddling in this case was necessarily destructive. She was doing him a favor in the long run, and hopefully those two would see how much they missed each other, and would rectify their wrongs.

She didn't even have to turn around to know that Lucas was staring at her backside. She felt his heated gaze from the few feet that separated them, and it was enticing. Every moment with Lucas was always a treasured memory in the making to Riley. But these moments were the kind that people built their life on. That feeling; that rush of adrenaline; that intoxication that came from something as natural as attraction was always there at the beginning of every love story. And despite her best efforts to stop it, her body naturally gravitated towards his.

She's feeling particularly bold tonight and he doesn't deter her as she quickly backs him up against the wall. She leans on him, partially because she's trying to seduce him, and partially because she can't fully trust herself to stand on her own two feet thanks to the liquor. He allows himself to deliciously enjoy the feel of her body pressed into his, and has to actively stop his hands from roaming. He's usually always in control, but when she's playful she takes the lead and he loves to watch her adopt such intense concentration.

Her hands are freely exploring his body. They slip undetected beneath his shirt, and she loves the ridges of his stomach muscles as her cold hands skim lightly over them. Her lips are trailing feather-light kisses across his neck, and when she reaches his ear, her tongue flicks out to tease it. Her hips keep pushing forward, and the movement pins him to the wall. It's creating a friction in his lower region that is starting to drive him a little crazy.

"If you don't come with me tonight, we'll never get to finish what we started." She whispers in his ear, and before he can haul her off into his bedroom, she's running down the hall to Maya's room leaving him to simmer in a cloud of perfume, with the resonating sound of her giggle.

Lucas slumps down until he's sitting and takes a deep breath.

"Looks like I'm going out tonight."

* * *

The club is dimly lit, and packed to the brim with writhing bodies. Usually there's a line that wraps around the street at this hour to get in, but thanks to Zay's connections they nix the wait and are escorted in with the flick of a stamp on their hands to prove their age. Riley can barely contain her enthusiasm, and as soon as she hears the beat of a typical Usher song, she's swinging her hips before she even hits the dance floor. Her energy is contagious, it always has been, and before Maya can stop herself, she's dancing along freely with her brunette best friend. The two are turning far more heads than Lucas is comfortable with, but when Riley grinds her backside against him, and throws him a sexy smile and wink he finds himself letting go of any suppressed tension.

This isn't his scene at all. He's far more at home at a country bar with a cowboy hat on doing the two step, but Riley and Maya have a shared kinship for Top 40 music because the songs are well-loved and easy to dance to and he doesn't mind the proximity that these songs enforce. Plus it's not like this type of dancing involves a lot of coordination. It's basically like foreplay, and Lucas is quite skilled at that.

He's got a good buzz going on from the shots that Riley demanded they all take, sans Maya who volunteered to be DD, before they left and he's having trouble keeping his hands off Riley. But she doesn't seem to mind. Her ass is pressed dangerously close to his lower region friend, and he's trying to stay in control of his hormones to avoid any public appearances, but she's rotating and grinding to exactly the right beats and the smell of her hair and the feel of her bare skin under his fingertips are intoxicating.

They dance through a few songs, and as Lucas glances around he's genuinely surprised to see everybody having a good time. Maya and Zay are dancing right next to him, and he can't stop laughing because every time she gets too close he swats her away. They don't want to be standing idly against the wall, but Zay clearly stated that " I don't want the hunnies thinking I'm taken" hence the distance. Maya's just getting closer to annoy him, and judging by his reaction its working. Nevertheless it's all very entertaining. Smackle and Farkle are facing each other and swaying to a different soundtrack. They look like they belong at a middle school dance with her arms wrapped snugly around his neck, and his around her waist but their looking at each other so tenderly that he feels like he's intruding and has to look away. It's actually very sweet.

And Riley is a feisty little thing that's on fire tonight. She's on a good buzz, and her playful nature makes Lucas ache for a little privacy. Her body is bending and twisting, and doing all the right things, and it's making him feel bold.

He pushes Riley's hair behind her ear, and leans in to whisper "Get you on the table. Or the counter or the floor, it don't matter I just want you right now." She stops dancing, and turns around to face him with her mouth hanging open in permanent shock.

"LUCAS FRIAR. YOU DIRTY BOY. YOU KNOW THIS SONG?" She shrieks, and he just laughs before pulling her close and trailing his hand dangerously up her thigh. He's even more delighted to learn that she isn't wearing any underwear.

"Riley Matthews, you dirty girl. Why aren't you wearing underwear?" He bends down to whisper inconspicuously into her ear, as his fingers lightly trail over her smooth skin. She sighs and pushes forward; and he palms her center. It's so crowded that people can't even see their movements, a fact that equally thrills them both, and her legs are shaking so badly that his arm is basically the only thing holding her upright.

She says his name, and it's weighted in desire. He loves the way it rolls off her tongue, and the desperation behind it, makes him feel powerful. His index finger gently massages her clit, and when her eyes almost roll back in her head, he grins mischievously. He nips the corner of her ear, before whispering, "I'll be right back".

And just like that, he's gone, and Riley's left alone in a crowded sea of people. Drunk and horny, but determined not to let Lucas win this round, she keeps dancing. She knows he's watching her from the bar, and she's going to make him regret leaving.

The beginning notes to "Jealous' by Nick Jonas start up and Riley eagerly claps her hands together with joy. Maya and her start mouthing the words to each other and just when she's really getting into the chorus, someone slides up behind her and grabs her hips. At first she welcomes the intrusion, thinking its Lucas but judging by Maya's expression even in her inebriated state she can tell by the rough hands and heavy breathing that it's not. A panicked look crosses her features, and Maya tries to diffuse the situation by cleverly grabbing her hands and dancing her slowly towards her, but the guy is drunk and persistent and only inches forward as Riley's body inches away.

"Come here pretty girl. Give me a kiss." The guy yells over the music, and Riley realizes how possible it is to go from turned on to turned off so quick. Her buzz is thinning, and she's losing her patience for this man and wishing that Lucas never left. He's getting sloppy, and wobbly, and his hands are roaming too evasively over her body even after she's shoved them away multiple times.

And Maya looks pissed, but Riley's thinking of the baby and doesn't like the predicament that she's now put her best friend in. If she wasn't pregnant, Maya would've decked this guy five minutes ago upon arrival, but she's reining it in for the life that's growing inside of her. And Riley feels responsible because when it comes down to it, Maya will always protect her friend, so even though she's held off on physical contact Riley knows that if she doesn't get rid of this guy soon then all bets are off and anything could happen.

Her small frame shoves him back lightly, and the gesture makes his eyes dim with anger. Riley quickly sweeps the crowd for Zay or Farkle or Lucas but they are nowhere to be found and she's the only thing standing between this guy and a livid Maya.

"Get off asshole." She turns her back on him, and feeling emasculated and rejected, the stranger grabs a chunk of her hair and pulls. She flies backwards, and he uses the close proximity to grab her ass.

"You like it bitch." He slurs, and she's about two seconds away from screaming. The grip he has on her hair is released suddenly, and his presence is no longer felt behind her. Riley knows before she even whirls around, that it's Lucas. He's gripping the front of the bastard's shirt in his fist, and Riley hasn't seen him this angry since quite possibly middle school. The fire in his eyes isn't created this time by passion, and its flickering force is scaring her. She didn't want this for him. She wanted a night where he didn't have to fight off the bad guys of the world, and could instead take off his badge, and let down his guard.

She places her hand gently on his shoulder, because she knows that if she doesn't, there's a good chance that he'll really really hurt this guy. And as much as he wants to in the moment, she knows that he'll regret it later.

"Lucas, let it be. He isn't worth it." Her voice and her touch are soothing to him, and she can see the anger wilting away with every word that she says to him. His grip loosens a little bit, and she slides her hands around his waist and buries her face in the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Let's go home. Please." She whispers and when his shoulders start to sag in defeat, she knows he'll consent to her demands. He releases the guy with a shove, and tells him in a menacing tone to disappear real quickly.

Riley breathes a sigh of relief and grabs Lucas's hand. They are just about to start their weaving descent towards the door behind an anxious Maya when the prick calls out to their retreating figures.

"Tell your whore not to dress like such a slut if she doesn't want the attention." He screams across the distance that separates them, and before even Lucas can get to him, Riley turns around and without thought punches the dick square in the face. Maya claps with delight, and Lucas even has a hint of admiration in his eyes.

The bouncer sensing the commotion hauls the offender off, and Riley cradles her punching hand delicately. Zay, Farkle, and Smackle are waiting at the exit when they reach it and slip out into the cool, night air.

"What'd we miss?" Zay asks innocently.

"We'll explain it all in the car on the way to the emergency room." Maya says. Lucas and Riley linger back and bring up the rear of the group on the way to the car.

"So…I suppose finishing what we started is now out of the question." Riley offers up meekly to a strangely silent Lucas. After making her sweat for a minute or two, he laughs and kisses her forehead.

"Not in the least. Is it bad to admit that your right hook really turned me on?" Lucas whispered. And even though it wasn't how she envisioned the night to unfold, she was content in knowing that she had successfully distracted them all.

"Well good thing, I'm far better with my right hand." Riley replied while winking suggestively.

A confused Lucas raised his eyebrows inquisitively. "Not that I'm disagreeing, but why does that matter?"

"Because I'm pretty sure this one's broken." She said while holding up her left hand which was now jutting out at an awkward angle quite obviously.

"Let's just get you to the ER Rocky."


End file.
